Pen Pals
by Faith16
Summary: Faith gets a letter in jail. Complete!
1. Huh?

Title: Pen Pals  
  
Subtitle: Huh?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy and gang, plus I don't own D.M. He's just a mystery writer. That I promise I'll write a disclaimer later for, just know that I don't own him.  
  
Summary: Faith gets a letter.  
  
Rating: PG, talks about abuse  
  
Pairing: Faith/?  
  
Season/Spoilers: It's AU. All that remains the same is what happens before Faith goes to LA and ends up turning herself in, she's been in for about 6 months. I made up her past, hope it's not too depressing.  
  
Author's Note: Nothing much, '' = Letter's, * * = Thoughts.  
  
Feedback: Please, I always enjoy a good review.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Faith sat alone in her cell thinking about her past. * Look at who I was two years ago and compare then to now, you wouldn't recognize me. When did I lose myself? *  
  
Faith was so lost in her thoughts she didn't hear the guard calling mail. "Faith Wilkins!" The guard yelled pulling Faith from her thoughts.  
  
Faith got up and walked towards the shorter lady. She took the envelope and notice it wasn't like normal mail. Opening it she read.  
  
'Dear Faith,  
You don't know me and for now I'd like to keep it that way. I am writing because I heard about your unfortunate accident.'  
  
Faith looked up from the letter and thought * Unfortunate accident? It can't possibly mean Allen Finch. It has to be something different. * Returning her eyes to the letter she continued reading.  
  
'Now I know you're thinking "What's are you talking about?" but I'll let you decide.  
So how are you? I feel strange writing to you but my professors think it'll be good to learn about other people. On the other hand I'd heard your story and had to write.  
I guess I should tell you about myself. I grew up in a Northern England, but spent most of my life at schools away from my family. I'm an only child, to both my parents, though I'm sure they'd rather not have me around.'  
  
* How sad. I know what they're talking about. The only person to ever want me was my watcher. *  
  
'I'm going to end this now. I hope you write back. It'd be nice to learn about the "real" Faith. Hope to hear from you soon. Sincerely, D.M.'  
  
"D.M.?" She questioned to her self. * What could it hurt? * She asked herself as she was pulling a sheet of prison paper they'd given to everyone so that they could write. Faith sat there for a minute thinking about what to write. She finally settled in and decided she wouldn't think about it. She'd just write.  
  
'Dear D.M.,  
I was surprised to receive your letter, heck I was surprised to see any letter addressed to me.  
I don't know how you heard about my accident, but I hope that's not the only reason you're writing me. I'm paying greatly for it, and hope that I'll be able to find the "real" Faith as you indicated in your letter.  
I should start by telling about myself before this. I grew up in a small town outside of Boston, Massachusetts. My parents separated after my sister was born, so we both grew up with an abusive father.'  
  
Faith looked up with pain long forgotten. She looked around her 10 by 8 cell as she calmed herself. She didn't want the guards to come in here, because she'd be sent to the quiet room. Once she calmed down she returned to her letter.  
  
'When I was 13 and able to, I began to plan our escape. I'd earn money anyway that I could. I had to drop out of school, so that I could sneak around without my father knowing. The night we were planning on running, my father caught us and he beat me almost to the point of death. I was forced to lie there listening to my sister's screams of pain. Finally I couldn't take it and I stood up and reached for the closet thing to me. You can imagine what happened next. My sister, at age 8, ended up dying a few days later, because the injuries were too great for her. I was sent to live with my mom, and life was better until she was killed in front of me. So at the age of 15 I had no family left, so I left my home and went running from state to state. Which is how I ended up in Sunnydale, California.  
Hopefully I haven't scared you with my past. You're the only living person to know. Write soon. Faith'  
  
Faith looked up after she finished her note. She didn't want who ever it was that was writing to know that much about her past. It was too painful, and she didn't know if it was a true thing. So she put the letter amongst her things and pulled another sheet out.  
  
'Dear D.M.,  
I was surprised to receive you're letter, I don't get much in the way of letters. Not after what I did, which you seem to know about. How did you hear about it?  
Well jail's nice, mostly everyone leaves me alone and as long as I don't bring too much attention to myself I don't get beat up by the guards. They're not the nicest bunch of women; you'll have a long happy life if you never meet them.  
I don't much know about who I really am, but before I got your letter I was thinking about what happened to me. It's been crazy living in a different place every week. Besides growing up and Sunnydale, I rarely stayed in the same place. I didn't have much in the way of family. My sister died at the hands of a man, as did my mom.  
So did you say your professors were having you write to me? Why? There are some many other people you could write to, why write a chick in jail? Not that I'd want you to stop, but it just makes me wonder. Well hope that you write again soon. Thanks again for writing. Faith.'  
  
* That's better. * She thought as she folded the letter. She looked to D.M.'s letter to find some sort of address to write too. * Hmm, that's funny. There's no return address. * When she looked back at her letter she was surprise to see it not there. Looking around she found that no one was around. * Weird. *  
  
TBC  
  
Should I???? 


	2. The Reply

Title: Pen Pals pt 2  
  
Subtitle: The Reply  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Somewhere that's Not in LA  
  
D.M. looked at the letter and gave a soft smile. * She's a feisty one. I wonder why I started writing her. Father would kill me if he knew. She wants to know about the professors. * He was so lost in thought he didn't hear people talking to him.  
  
"Hey!" One voice called breaking him from his thoughts.  
  
"What?" D.M. asked.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" The first voice asked.  
  
"Nothing why?" D.M. answered.  
  
"You've been ignoring us all day." The second voice replied.  
  
"Just got stuff on my mind, that's all." D.M. replied.  
  
"Sure you do." The two voices laughed while walking away from D.M.  
  
Rolling his eyes, he picked his stuff up and went to his room. Once there he began writing a note to the women he'd heard about.  
  
LA Jail  
  
"Mail call!" A big woman known as Minnie shouted over the crowd of women in the jail sector. "Pattie!" She called and a shorter blond woman walked up to her door. "Faith!" She shouted grinning as Faith walked up to her. "That makes two."  
  
"Yep. Thanks Minnie." Faith replied. * No matter how mean she comes across she's a nice lady. * Faith smiled to herself as she opened the letter. She pulled the letter from the hand made envelope and began reading it.  
  
'Dear Faith,  
It was good of you to write back; needless to say I was surprised you did. You see people perceive me as a mean git; I mostly blame it on my father. He's powerful and yet crueler than most would expect him to be. But also, it surprised me that you would write to a person you've never met, some one that wouldn't tell you a name, just initials.  
I suppose I should answer your questions. I'm currently at a school that teaches students how to defend themselves against things that "don't exist". But we know better. Anyways, we were talking about you, and another girl like you. But you're story called out to me. I don't mean to worry you, or upset you but I truly want to be your friend. You sound like someone I'd get along with. And not just some "chick" in jail, whatever that means.  
That isn't the only reason I'm writing to you, I mostly want to know how you could be strong enough to sit there in jail with you're talents. It takes a strong willed person to do what you're doing. I hope someday we'll be able to meet, but we might not. My life is far too confusing and I'd be afraid that I'd lose a friend such as you.  
So, is jail that bad? What do you mean that the guards will beat you? Are they cruel, or just dumb? Is this jail that you're in, a place that holds only women?  
Well I guess that's it for me, I've got class to go to. Write soon. Sincerely, D.M.'  
  
* Sounds an awful lot like me. I hope he's not evil. Then again if he were he'd be breaking me out not writing letters. *  
  
'Dear D.M.,  
Your welcome, I was just returning the favor that you gave me. "A mean git", Is that like British slang? So we both have terrible fathers, though I'm relatively lucky..my father's dead. Well as far as writing someone I don't know I could say the same for you, except you know my story. I know in time you'll tell me yours. I'm not worried about the name thing. It keeps this more interesting. "Chick" means the same thing I'm thinking "git" means, except the whole sex difference.  
Me strong? Hardly. I 'm assuming you mean about the murder of Mr. Allen Finch being my accident. Shortly after that happened someone tried to take me away, needless to say I ran and ended up working for the black hats of Sunnydale. When a friend, the girl like me, tried to "help" me she ended up putting me into a coma were I woke up eight months later. After that I ran to Los Angeles, which is north of Sunnydale, and hid from the law. That friend followed me up a few weeks later and tried to kick the crap out of me, and by that time I was prepared.I wanted death. That was the lowest time of my life. I ended up turning myself in before the night was over. So here I am, eight months later. My strength is a man named Angel, who refuses to give up on me.  
You have a confusing life, give me the gist. It can't be as messed up as mine. You're in school. I'm a dropout in jail. I'm a friend? Don't have too many of those.  
Jail's not that bad, just hard sometimes. For some reason I attract a lot of attention to myself. My first couple of weeks here, I wouldn't talk to anyone and the girls started ganging up on me 'cuz they thought I was spoiled and they wanted to toughen me up. Well no matter who starts what I get in trouble for it. The quiet room bites; it's just this little white room, with one light hanging from the ceiling and a bench in the far corner. The guards are cruel and just plainly stupid. It makes me wonder where they find them. A couple of them are nice as long as you don't act up, and one or two feel sorry for me because I'm always getting beat up. Yet they think I'm stupid for just letting them hit me. Yep, this is LA's woman's correctional center. I spent a few weeks in a jail just beyond the city limits but they moved me here before the guys could get at me.  
Well it looks like this is a pretty long letter. Write soon. Faith'  
  
Faith looked up to see Sue staring at her. Raising an eyebrow she asked, "What's up?"  
  
"Nuthin'." Sue grunted.  
  
"Sure. If you say so." Faith carefully folded her letter and made sure Sue had moved on to something else before placing it on her bed for it to be delivered to D.M. After it disappeared Faith thought, * I'll never get tired of watching it do that. *  
  
TBC 


	3. The Godfather

Title: Pen Pals pt 3  
  
Subtitle: The Godfather  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Faith Wilkins!" A black woman known as Linda called. When Faith looked up, she called, "Visitor." When Faith had gotten to the cell door Linda had opened the door and put the hand and feet cuffs on before she led her to her visitor.  
  
* Visitor? * She thought as she followed the woman down the hallway and was surprised that she wasn't taken to the phones. * Must be something big. * She thought as she was assured into a small room. Looking around she didn't see anyone.  
  
As if reading her mind Linda answered, "They'll be here in a minute. I'll be outside." As she turned to leave, Faith shrugged her shoulders and sat at the table.  
  
"Faith Wilkins?" A man asked as he entered the room.  
  
"Its just Faith, but yes." Faith answered without turning around.  
  
"Faith, my name's Matthew Osirus." He replied taking the seat in front of her. When she nodded her head he continued, "I'm here to represent you."  
  
Faith's eyes went wide and she asked, "Represent me for what?"  
  
"For your crimes." He answered.  
  
"But I did them." She insisted. "I've confessed and everything." She added.  
  
"I know, and the case is pretty much open and shut but Mayor Richard Wilkins released you from all charges against you when you were in Sunnydale." He told her and before she could respond he continued, "So the charges that hold you here don't stick. For assault, battery, robbery and running from the police shouldn't have held you here as long as it has."  
  
Faith couldn't form words. She just sat there opening and closing her mouth like a fish out of water.  
  
Smiling Matthew replied, "It's okay. I know you feel terrible for what you've done, or else you'd still be on the run."  
  
She knew how true his words were so she just nodded her thanks and finally got her brain to work with her mouth as she asked, "So what now?"  
  
"Now, we go before a judge and explain how the charges against you aren't enough to hold you here. Assuming he isn't corrupt he'll agree and you'll be set free." Matthew replied watching as her face changed from guilt and regret to sad until she finally seemed at ease.  
  
"I know I don't deserve a second chance seeing how I messed up more times to count in the last year. But thank you." She replied honestly.  
  
"Your welcome." He replied and then continued, "I tried when you first were here, but the guards told me that you wouldn't talk to anyone. I knew then it wasn't the time, and that you had to work threw some of your guilt and anger."  
  
Looking up at him she knew how hard it was for him to be that honest so she gave him a soft smile, and replied, "Thanks for not giving up on me."  
  
Deciding to tell her, "Well what else is a godfather supposed to do?"  
  
"Godfather?"  
  
"Before your parents split up I tried to get your parents to give me custody of you and your sister but your father wouldn't hear of it." He answered. "Wendy asked me to be your godfather when you were born and Arthur was upset but at that time he wouldn't do anything to hurt your mom. Then when you sister was born Arthur ended it and took you and Christi against all of our protests. Well you know the rest."  
  
"I do. Poor Christi, I was thinking about her the other day and how I couldn't stop dad from hitting her." Faith replied her emotions were at a high because of everything.  
  
"Faith, you couldn't have done anything to stop him. As it was you were almost to the point of death." Matthew tried to sooth her.  
  
"I could have left sooner, or.." Faith couldn't speak any more tears streamed down her face.  
  
Matthew got up and went to comfort her. "It's okay." He said hugging her. Once her crying slowed down she sat up straighter and wiped her face with the ugly orange uniform they were to wear.  
  
"Thanks." She whispered. Once she'd gotten control over herself and her emotions, she and Matthew talked until Linda came in to take her back to her cell.  
  
"You okay?" Linda's voice held certain softness to it.  
  
"Five by Five." Faith laughed. "I'm good, thanks."  
  
"No problem." Linda replied once they got to her cell. Opening the door she began to unlock the cuffs and Faith stepped threw the door and heard it shut behind her.  
  
She walked over to the letter that hadn't been there when she left to see her visitor. Opening up the letter she saw it was from D.M. Sitting on her bed she quickly read the letter.  
  
'Dear Faith,  
I laughed when I read about how chick and git were pretty much the same thing. I didn't realize it; I should use it around here and laugh at all the funny looks I'd receive. I'm sorry to hear about your father, I know that you didn't like him.but he's still your family. Sometimes I wish my father were dead, but then I think about how differently people would treat me and I really don't fancy being pitied.  
I can't believe that you don't think you're strong. To be put threw what you are put threw everyday it builds character to just sit there and take it. I could learn a lot from you, my mouth tends to be faster than my brain. You are right about your accident being Mr. Finch, but I didn't think you'd say it. Must mean you're recovering from it. As for running, who wouldn't? I've heard stories about the "friend" as you call her, and she seems kind of intimidating. Not that I'd ever admit that to anyone but you. I hadn't realized you were in a coma; people tend to think you fell off the face of the earth for those eight months. How did you get out of that black whole? Did this Angel guy help you? Well he's not the only one that won't let you give up. I'm here for you if you need me.  
My life? Hmm, where to start? I guess there's no real place to begin, but (don't tell anyone) I'm a wizard. My father, is what you would call a "black hat", he works along side of an evil but powerful wizard. Now I hope you're not thinking what I'm thinking you're thinking. Which is that I'm crazy, I'm not. It's true I am in school, just not the normal type of school. I'm a seventh year student at Hogwarts. I know this is all kind of confusing, and I hope that I haven't scared you away. And yes you are a friend to me. You're one of the only people I can truly talk to. I don't have very many either, just two main ones and even they're hardly around.  
I think the reason they attack you is because they can sense something different about you, and it scares them. I don't know if I could help but fight back, but I guess it just screws you over. Yuck, at least you don't have to go to classroom in a dungeon. That's my favorite class, isn't that strange? Hmm, makes me also wonder where they get these guards. Maybe they purposely ask for stupid guards to apply. I could see the ad, "Wanted! Stupid cops for a Woman's Correctional Center". Ha ha. Yikes! Sorry to hear about you having to spend time in an actual jail, with men and women.  
Well I'm done for the night. Hope to hear from you soon. Sincerely, D.M.'  
  
Faith tried hard not to bust up laughing at the part about the guards. She quickly sobered up when she saw the guards checking up on everyone, calling "Lights Out!". Faith put the letter aside and decided she'd write later. She didn't mind him being a wizard, cause that explained a lot. * Like how he heard about Buffy and me. Not to mention about Allen Finch. * That was the last thing she remembered before her head hit the pillow. No one noticed a man with icy blue eyes staring at her sleeping form.  
  
TBC 


	4. Your Secret is Safe with Me

Title: Pen Pals pt 4  
  
Subtitle: Your Secret is Safe with Me  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco woke up with a surprise on his bed. He picked up the envelope and knew it was from Faith. Smiling he thought * She doesn't care that I am a wizard. * Opening it he read.  
  
'Dear D.M.,  
I know you were probably not expecting a letter after what you revealed yesterday. I don't really mind that you're a wizard; it actually makes a lot more sense with how you know about me. Don't worry you're secret's safe with me. If there's one thing I've learned about being what I am it's that it's got to be kept a secret or else people will fear you.even if they've got no reason to.  
I'm glad that you liked the slang thing. I find stuff like that to be really funny, though you should let me know about the looks. Take a picture, it last longer. Thanks for the condolences, it means a lot to me. I remember wishing that my father would keel over and die, everyday.harder on the days that he'd hit Christi and me, if you didn't notice Christi's my sis. I know what you mean about not wanting to be pitied, that's why you're the only one to know about my dad. Fancy..I like it.  
Well because of what I am, I'm used to being beat up.just not hitting back takes practice. I remember this Sue chick; she hit me when my back was to her. I turned around before she even realized it and hit her so hard; it knocked her out for almost three weeks. Not to mention I broke her nose. After that action seven guards.male let me tell you..came and beat me to the point of death, if I wasn't you know. Scared them to death when three days later I was up and walking around. Feel free to learn from me, I doubt I could teach you much, I'm thinking you could teach me so much more.  
I'm not even close to recovery, I just know what I can and can't talk about. After all I took his job when the council tried to take me to England for trial. Pushed me over board, so to speak, and I went to work for the second person to care about me for who I was. Well thank you for your high confidence in me. Buffy seemed to get really pissed off at me no matter what I did. Angel helped a lot, took me in even after I tortured an employee of his. Since you know all this stuff about us, Angel is Angelus with a soul. He does the tortured soul bit. Anyways, he helped protect me against the council, again, and that's when I slipped away to turn myself in.  
I know you're not crazy as I mentioned at the beginning, knowing how you knew about me makes more sense. Hogwarts sounds like a nice place to be. Seventh year, is that you're final year? If so wouldn't that make you around 18? Well I'm glad to have an interesting friend to write to, keeps jail life a little less painful.  
A dungeon? Wow, I'd take that over the quiet room any day. So what does one teach in a dungeon? Hee hee. Good one, I liked that job ad. I should share that with Angel when he comes to visit. When ever he comes. The buzz is that the demon world is pretty busy right now. It's cool about the jail bit; I'm in a better place. I don't get beat up have as often. (  
  
Well I gotta run. Breakfast is ready. Write soon. Faith'  
  
* She's so cool! I knew there was a reason I'd like her. * Smirking in the way only Draco could, he pulled out a piece of parchment and began writing her.  
  
'Dear Faith,  
I knew there was a reason I liked you! I'm glad it explains a lot, wouldn't want you thinking I was someone you'd hate or someone spying on you. You're right of course I was worried that you wouldn't write back, but I wasn't exactly sure what to say about my life that you didn't already know.'  
  
Draco decided that he should get ready to face the day. He set the parchment aside and placed his black robe on. Deciding to just forgo his usual hairstyle, he brushed it into place. Looking at the mirror before him, he thought * Good enough. *  
  
Everyone from the Slytherin house gasped as he walked out of his dorm room. He just smirked and glided to the Great Hall for breakfast. He walked in and nodded his greeting to the Professors table, something he'd started doing after he began writing Faith. Smiling softly he pulled the sheets of parchment from his robes and sat at his table on the far side of the Great Hall. Before he could write in silence students began to pile in. He didn't seem to notice the murmurs that floated threw the room.  
  
Once Dumbledore said his morning announcements Draco turn to his attention to the letter that was to a famous slayer who currently residing in a prison in Los Angeles, California.  
  
'Now where was I? Oh yes, I was just praising you on how special you are. I'm sitting here eating breakfast and ignoring the people around me. Sometimes they're so annoying. I'm so glad that I can be more honest with you. I know what you mean about it's hard to keep things secret when people begin noticing things. Like when you were just writing about how you scared the guards by walking fine and normal three days after they beat you so badly. What did they say or were they too speechless? Hang on, the terrible trio's here.'  
  
"Malfoy?" Harry called.  
  
"What?" Draco snapped.  
  
"Our meal's finished. You're the last one here." Harry stated causing Draco to look around.  
  
"So?"  
  
"See guys, he doesn't care that it's time for classes, let's go." Hermione replied turning around to walk out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Mister Malfoy!" Professor Dumbledore called. "What is it you're doing that that requires more attention than your classes do?"  
  
Draco thought for a moment before replying, "Nothing, sir. I just was writing my thoughts and didn't notice the time."  
  
"Fine, finish up and see me at my office." He replied with the famous twinkle in his eyes. Before he left the Great Hall he handed Draco a note, "Just incase the other Professors give you problems." And then he was gone.  
  
Draco turned back to his letter and began to write.  
  
'Man they can be so annoying. All good and everything, not a mean bone in them makes me wonder what would happen if something were to happen that they couldn't stop. Probably piss their pants in fear. Do you know anyone like that? Sorry, 'bout that, it bothers me when they annoy me by wondering about what I'm doing. It's like, "why do you care", and they're like, "cause you haven't been mean to us lately." You'd think they'd wanted me to be mean to them. Sorry if I'm scaring you by being more open, but now that my biggest secret is out I can "be myself". I admire you, slayer. Even when every thing seems to go so wrong you're still fighting.  
Well I probably should wrap this letter up. Professor Dumbledore wants to see me. Don't worry I'm not in trouble, but everyone's starting to wonder about me. You see I've sort of changed, I'm not always being mean, plus I'm showing all the professors respect. Something I've never done. My father would hang me from the highest tree if he knew what I was doing. Well I'll write later. Sincerely, Draco Malfoy'  
  
Faith had received the letter just moments after he'd sent it. Smiling she realized he trusted her enough to give her his name. * Draco Malfoy. Interesting name, yet it suits him. * A few minutes later the guards were calling, "Lights Out." Putting the letter in with her things she would just write him tomorrow.  
  
Again no one noticed the grin on the man with the icy stare. He seemed generally happy.  
  
TBC 


	5. Quiet Reflection

Title: Pen Pals pt 5  
  
Subtitle: Quiet Reflection  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning Faith woke up to the sounds of the breakfast bell and tiredly got out of bed. Even though she appeared to have slept well, her dreams were what kept her from a restful sleep. She looked at Draco's letter and decided after breakfast and a trip to the gym she'd write him.  
  
"Hey Faith, what's the problem?" Ronda asked.  
  
"Nothin' much." Faith replied.  
  
"Yeah, right." Ronda said.  
  
Faith looked at the only true friend she had in the joint and sighed, "I had a lot of dreams. Can't remember most of them, but it just kept me from sleeping well."  
  
Ronda looked at the younger girl and replied, "You should see a shrink about them dreams."  
  
Faith laughed and then replied, "Yeah, like I need anyone thinkin' I'm crazy." They walked off laughing but stopped abruptly when the guards gave them a stern look.  
  
"Aww, poor Faithy. Having bad dreams." Sue mocked from behind them.  
  
"That's enough Sue!" Barked one of the guards.  
  
The relatively short walk ended and they all piled into the cafeteria. Once inside and out of range of the guards, Sue and her pals surrounded Faith blocking Ronda out of the circle.  
  
Faith just looked at them waiting for them to make a move. She hoped they weren't stupid enough to try anything with guards less than 10 feet away watching them with a careful eye. Faith had enough of them looking at her and asked, "Is there a problem Sue?"  
  
"Yeah, there's a problem. You! You're the problem." Sue sneered.  
  
Faith spoke before thinking and replied, "Yea, like I haven't heard that before." Faith was knocked to the ground and the group of women there started pounding on her. She'd learned long ago not to do anything back, so she just lay there and got pummeled.  
  
After a few minutes of women taking a hit at Faith the guards slowly started pulling them off of her. Once all the women were off of Faith, Ronda was at her side and helping her up. She noticed the look in her eye and took her straight to the gym.  
  
While Faith was hitting the punching bag like she hated it, Ronda watched her and started noticing different things about her. The first thing she noticed was that she was stronger than the entire group of Sue's lackeys and yet she let them pummel her. She also noticed that Faith had a few broken ribs and probably more broken bones but yet she still had the edge over the punching bag.  
  
"Fai?" Ronda asked.  
  
"Yea?" Faith replied not taking her eyes off the punching bag. She knew what Ronda was going to ask her, she didn't know how to explain it.  
  
"What are you?" Ronda asked and then took it back when Faith stopped hitting the bag. "I didn't mean it like that." She hurried.  
  
"It's okay Ron." Faith reassured the older friend. "It's hard to explain, but just believe that I wouldn't do anything to hurt anyone."  
  
Ronda saw the look of truth in her eye but had to ask, "How are you okay after a beating like that?"  
  
Faith chuckled, "I'm not okay. I just have a higher pain tolerance than most do. I also heal a lot faster."  
  
Just as that was said five guards walked in and forcefully grabbed Faith away from Ronda and the punching bag.  
  
One of the guards, known as Henry, spoke first with, "Fighting is a serious offence and you have to spend time in the quiet room." Before anyone could say anything they were down the hall and at the quiet door. Henry unlocked the door and the other four guards threw Faith inside. Quickly shutting the door they walked towards Ronda and replied, "If you know what's good for you, you'll head back to the cafeteria."  
  
Ronda's head fell with defeat as she turned back down the hallway to head to the cafeteria. Once around the corner she was seething with anger at Sue and her friends, but she knew Faith wouldn't want her to get in trouble because of her and she forced herself to calm down.  
  
Faith sat in the dimly lit room and began the healing of her broken bones. She looked at her left hand and knew it was shattered because Angela, one of Sue's lackeys, stepped on it repeatedly. She also knew because she was kicked in the stomach that at least 5 ribs that were broken. Her shoulder had been dislocated and her right ankle was severely twisted, any more so and it would have been broken.  
  
So deep in thought finding all her aches and pains she didn't hear someone enter the quiet room. Mediating had silently pulled her from herself as she mentally repaired her body. She'd learned this technique from her first watcher. Once finished she opened her eyes to see a man that shimmered like he wasn't really there. "Who are you?"  
  
"A friend." Was his reply.  
  
Snorting softly she replied, "I don't have many friends. Especially ones that are here." She looked around and decided they were relatively safe. He didn't say much, so she just watched him and his movements. He looked nervous, but had an air around him that told her that he was powerful. Raising her eyebrow she finally asked, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Don't really know."  
  
Before Faith could ask anything the door opened and Matthew ran in. "Faith, are you okay??"  
  
"Five by five." She replied noticing that the man had disappeared. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Your time in court's here. Come on." He reached out to help her up and was surprised to see that after what he'd heard that she'd be walking as good as she was.  
  
Faith noticed a bag at his feet and questioned it. He answered, "It's for you. It's clothing for you to wear in front of the judge."  
  
A few minutes later Faith and Matthew walked up the steps to the courthouse. Matthew gave Faith a couple of minutes to get changed into the outfit he found for her. When she exited the bathroom her eyes showed nervousness.  
  
"It'll be okay, Faith." Matthew replied blue eyes shining.  
  
Smiling back Faith watched as a man in the shadows watched them. * It's him. I wonder who he is. *  
  
"Everything okay?" Matthew asked his eyes holding concern just in the depth of them.  
  
"Five by."  
  
"I know five." He replied laughing.  
  
Later at the Prison  
  
"I can't believe yer leavin' us." Cassie slur to the other brunette that was busy packing what stuff she had in her cell.  
  
"Me neither." Faith replied as she put the last of her things in the duffle bag. * I've still got to write Draco. I'll have to do that when I get to the new apartment. * Standing up straight, she looked at what friends she had. "I'll miss you all." Faith said but then continued, "Except you." She was looking at Sue.  
  
"Well I wont miss you neither." She replied glaring at Faith.  
  
"I'm sure you will. 'cuz who else are you going to beat up on and not get into trouble for?" Faith retorted watching her face turn into full sneer mode.  
  
At the Apartment  
  
"You can sleep in here. I purchased some clothing that I hope you'll like." Matthew told Faith after he showed her around the nice sized apartment.  
  
"Thanks." She replied putting her things on the bed. "I'm gonna write a letter to a friend and then I'll be out for dinner."  
  
"Okay." Matthew replied shutting the door behind him as he walked down the hallway.  
  
Faith wrote for what seemed like hours before she was called for dinner. Smiling she folded the letter, and set it down on her desk. She watched as it slowly disappeared. * Cool. * Was her thought as she walked out of her room.  
  
'Dear Draco,  
I'm not sure if you've noticed it's taken me a lot longer than usual to reply to you. So much has happened since I received your letter yesterday. First off, my godfather showed up. Turns out he's been watching out for me since my parents split up. He's really nice, that's one clue that he's not part of my family. We ended up talking until I was taken back to my cell for the night.  
This morning I had planned on writing you after breakfast and a short workout at the gym, but that was turn upside down as I was jumped in the cafeteria getting food. The guards took long enough to pull everyone off of me. My friend, Ronda, asked me why I don't fight back, and it was hard for me not to tell her the truth. Anyways, I got sent to the "quiet" room because, I quote, "Fighting is a serious offence". Funny thing was there were five guards there to escort me. Like I would fight back as injured as I was. Anyways, this is gonna sound really strange but I saw a man in the room with me. I was meditating trying to heal myself when I see this man standing before me he wasn't there there, he was just there. I sort of had a feeling that I knew him. I know I've seen him around the jail, the last couple of days so maybe that's it.  
I didn't get to talk to him long, because right at that moment my godfather, Matthew, ran in. I had a date at the courthouse. Well to make a long story less long, I was set free. I'm free! I haven't gotten used to that yet. I never thought I'd see the day when the gates would open to let me out. I'm still not sure that I deserve to be free, but perhaps this way I can begin my healing.  
Well dinner's ready and I'm starved. Haven't eaten since breakfast yesterday. I hope that I keep hearing from you. I know that I've only received a handful of letters from you but they are truly my lifeline that keeps me going. ( Faith'  
  
He would have never believed it unless he'd read it himself. * Wow, she's truly lucky to have been released from prison. * Looking up from the letter he noticed Snape watching him with careful eyes.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, are you quite finished reading that note?" Snape sneered bring everyone's attention to Draco who was trying to hide the letter from Faith.  
  
"Yes sir." Draco answered thinking * busted * to himself.  
  
TBC 


	6. Busted

Title: Pen Pals pt 6  
  
Subtitle: Busted  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Potions ended shortly after that and Draco knew that he had been lucky that Snape hadn't deducted more than twenty points from his house. * How could I forget that I was in Snapes class? He never misses a bloody thing. * He thought to himself as he found himself face to face with the terrible trio. "What do you want, Potter?" Draco asked.  
  
"What's with you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione and Ron shouted.  
  
Harry looked at his friends and replied; "He hasn't said a mean thing to us for almost a whole week." Then turning to face Draco again he continued, "And I want to know why."  
  
Draco looked at Harry and the shocked looks from his friends and had to laugh. "Miss my low blows, Potter?" He sneered.  
  
"Hardly." Harry retorted. "Just making sure that you haven't gone all soft on us, is all." He added.  
  
"Soft?" Draco snorted. Then he realized he didn't have a good comeback because his thoughts were momentarily turned to the slayer friend he had. "You wish." He spat as he turned on his heals and walked to the Slytherin Dormitories.  
  
"Someone please tell me that was Malfoy." Hermione stated in complete shock.  
  
"I wish I could, but I'm not sure either." Harry replied. Knowing something was up, but not sure how to find out seeing how Draco hated them.  
  
Once in the Slytherin common room, he noticed his friends Crabb and Goyle. "Hey." He said walking up to them. They looked at each other and back at Draco, neither said anything. Then to his surprise they walked away. Scowling he walked to his room. Pulling Faith's letter from his robes he read over it again. His scowl turned into a smile after he read "I'm free!". He was happy for her, and lost in his own thoughts he didn't hear anyone come up behind him until something touched his shoulder.  
  
Jumping, he hid the letter and quickly turned around to he see his father standing there in all his glory. "Draco." He purred.  
  
* Uh on, I'm in trouble. * "Yes, father." He replied confidence evident in his voice.  
  
"What's this I hear about an extracurricular activity that you have been participating in?" His voice demanding, but his eyes held a type of cruelty that Draco hadn't ever seen directed at him.  
  
"You mean the out reach program?" He asked placing a sneer on his previously smiling face.  
  
"That's the one." Lucius replied. "You aren't actually doing it are you?" He demanded.  
  
He didn't know what to say, he knew at the beginning he was outraged at the thought. But now he enjoyed writing to Faith.  
  
Lucius watched in silent horror and anger as he saw his son going through a mental battle. Braking into his thoughts he replied, "Pity."  
  
Draco looked up into his father's eyes and saw anger and disappointment at his son's weakness. He wasn't paying attention to his father's actions. Before he knew it, he was on the floor biting his lip to prevent yelling in pain. After a few minutes the pain subsided and his father was gone. * Frigin' a. *  
  
Deciding to just stay on the ground he pulled himself into sitting position and levitated his parchment and his quill to him. He began writing a letter to his slayer.  
  
'Dear Slayer,  
Congratulations on being set free. I know you don't feel that you deserve it, but I honestly don't know how you could come to terms with what happened behind "bars". I'm very proud of you, the only thing that put a damper in that mood was one, getting caught reading your letter in Snape's Potions class (the one that's in the dungeon). Then after class the terrible trio came up to me again, and asked what was up with me. I'm almost worried what they think, but I also don't really care anymore. Then the last thing that could get me all down about your news was the appearance of my father.  
Now that said, I've got some gloomy news. My father found out about how I was writing to someone in the school's new program called the Out Reach Program. I don't think he knows that it's you, but knowing my father, he'll find out. I don't think that I'll be able to write to you until he forgets or simply doesn't care. I really don't want you to think that I don't like you or that I don't need you or want you as a friend. I'm just worried that my father would do something serious to both of us. Never forget me, slayer. I'm with you always. Sincerely, Draco Malfoy'  
  
He folded the letter quickly and sent it on his way. He sat there on the floor for two hours staring at the fire in the fireplace before anyone noticed that he wasn't in class, or at meals.  
  
An owl flew in it his room, which he thankfully had to himself, and delivered a message from Dumbledore. He quickly read it and slowly stood up. He walked out of his room and noticed that everyone there got all quiet when he walked threw the common room.  
  
Once out of the common room he had to wonder what Dumbledore wanted. He'd already seen him earlier today, or was it yesterday. The days seemed to flow together ever since he began to write Faith. * My slayer. I'm so sorry that I can't be as strong as you are, against my father. Now we'll both suffer because of him. *  
  
Outside of Dumbledore's office he whispered the password. Gathering himself as he slowly climbed the steps to the large oak door. Knocking once he entered and quietly shut it behind him. He noticed that he wasn't alone, when he saw his father straighten up in his chair.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore called softly to him bringing him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Professor." Draco replied.  
  
"You're probably wondering why you're here in my office again." Dumbledore replied watching Draco nod before continuing, "Your father would like to know who you've been writing to. I told him that who ever the students that were writing to stayed between that student and the person on the other end."  
  
"This is an outrage!" Lucius cried. "Writing to muggles." He spat but then continued, "It simply shouldn't be done. Mixing the two worlds."  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I assure you that whomever the students are writing to are people who are involved in the different aspects of magics." Dumbledore reassured the irate man.  
  
"Oh really?" Lucius sneered and at Dumbledore's nodding he barked, "Draco!"  
  
"Yes father." Draco said. It was the first he'd spoken to his father since he saw him almost three hours before.  
  
"Tell me, who are you writing to?" Lucius demanded eyes blazing with anger.  
  
"The rouge slayer." He whispered.  
  
"Who?" Lucius demanded.  
  
"The rouge slayer, father." He repeated with more confidence.  
  
"Ah, a fine choice." Dumbledore replied giving a soft smile of encouragement to Draco.  
  
Lucius looked almost confused, he'd always believed that the slayer was a fable and here his only son was writing to one. "What's the difference between the rouge slayer and a slayer?" He asked defensively.  
  
"A rouge slayer is one that doesn't follow rules, and usually they have had a fall out with who she is, and a slayer is one that has a watcher and follows rules." Draco replied surprising his father with his answer.  
  
"So are you trying to tell me that there's a rouge slayer and that the demon world is running a muck?" Lucius glared.  
  
"No, sir. There's an unusual case with this slayer. There are two. One is the longest living slayer also a pretty powerful one, and the other is the rouge slayer." Draco answered ignoring the glares he was receiving.  
  
Lucius didn't say another word he was infuriated. He stormed out of the office and was gone less than a minute later.  
  
"Well done, Draco." Dumbledore commented, then he noticed the look of sadness on Draco's face. "What is it?" He asked.  
  
"I'm worried, that I've betrayed her trust." Draco replied, but continued, "I told her about how he found out that I was writing to her, and that it might be a while before I talk to her again. I don't want to become what I was raised to become."  
  
Standing up Dumbledore walked around his red wood desk to stand beside Draco. "You don't have to become him. I've seen you the past couple of days and am amazed at who you've become. You are Draco Malfoy, not Malfoy, Draco." He replied softly. "She must be special, if she's gotten you to defy a powerful man." He stated which caused Draco to look up.  
  
Draco was surprised what he heard Dumbledore tell him, and was even more shocked at the look in his eyes. There was no coldness, no hatred, and no cruelness, just kindness. "She is, professor. She truly is."  
  
TBC 


	7. Surpirse

Title: Pen Pals pt 7  
  
Subtitle: Surprise  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Faith was shocked when she'd received Draco's letter. She also worried about him, knowing that the ways of punishment had to be far greater than any in the human world. Though she did have to chuckle at his use of her title as her name, "Dear Slayer".  
  
She pulled out a sheet a paper and quickly wrote.  
  
'Dear Dragon,  
I understand. Write when you can. Slayer'  
  
She folded the letter and was surprised when it didn't follow the same pattern the others had. * He must have shut off the delivery system. Rats! I wish I could tell him that I support him. *  
  
"Faith!" Matthew called from the family room.  
  
"Coming!" She called back as she stood up from her desk and walked out to the family room. Before she left her room she grabbed Draco's letter. Faith looked up from her jacket pocket and was surprised to see an older gentleman sitting on the worn leather couch. "What's up, Matthew?" She asked remembering her godfather called her out here.  
  
"This is Albus Dumbledore, he's come to speak with you." Matthew introduced, he failed to see Faith's eyes open wide.  
  
Faith smiled as she held her hand out and replied, "Nice to meet you."  
  
"I was wondering if we might take a walk." He started and smiled when she nodded and began walking towards the door.  
  
"I'll be back later, Matthew." Faith said turning back to her godfather. After a few moments of walking in silence she asked, "Is there something wrong with Draco?"  
  
The question must have surprised him because he looked at her, blue eyes twinkling. He answered with a question, "He told you about him?"  
  
"Yes. At first he didn't tell me anything. For a while he had me writing to DM, then I asked him about his life. He said it was complicated; so I told him give me the gist. And that's when he told me." She told the older man.  
  
"And it didn't surprise you?" He asked knowing who and what she was.  
  
"Not really, it just cleared up a lot of stuff. Like he told me he knew about my accident, a.k.a Allen Finch.seeing how no one outside of Sunnydale really knows about that. Plus he told me he knew of my talents and that there was another like me, which meant he knew about Buffy." She shrugged her shoulders.  
  
Dumbledore paused for a moment or two before saying, "He's worried that he's betrayed you."  
  
She looked at him wide eyes and asked, "What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm sure he already told you his father, Lucius Malfoy found out about the program at school." When she nodded he continued, "Well his father demanded that Draco tell him whom he was writing to. He didn't want to but his father is very abusive and so he told him about you."  
  
She looked like a sack of potatoes hit her. She didn't want him to feel bad about that, she knew about his father. "Tell Draco that I'm just glad he's okay. His father reminds me of mine, from what you've said and what he's written me."  
  
"I'll be sure to tell him. However, I'm not here to speak to you about Draco. I'm here to ask if you wouldn't mind helping Professor Lupin, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." He asked blue eyes watching her carefully.  
  
She was shocked. Her brown eyes were staring into blue ones. Taking a deep breath she in turn asked, "What do I have to do?"  
  
Smiling, he replied, "Well right now, most of the younger students are learning about vampires, the slayer and other demons. I was wondering if you might join Professor Lupin in that area."  
  
"The slayer, huh?" She laughed softly. * What have you got to lose? * "I'll do it."  
  
"Wonderful." He replied but then continued, "There is something I must worn you about." He saw her nod and continued, "Professor Lupin is a werewolf."  
  
"Is that all?" She laughed; she was worried it was something serious. Seeing the look on his face she continued, "Someone I knew what dating a werewolf. He apparently baled town looking for a cure or something."  
  
He nodded his understanding. "Shall we head off then?" He asked but before Faith could answer they were interrupted.  
  
"How about staying for dinner?" The vampire sneered.  
  
* Stupid Vampire. * She thought as it was attacking her. She hit him a couple of times, not used to fighting again. She quickly let the slayer in her fight as more vampires ganged up on them. * What to use as a stake? * She thought to herself as she continued to throw vampires across the open park.  
  
She turned and saw a tree, running up to it she snapped a small but sturdy branch; she jumped down just in time for a vampire to catch up to her. Turning she staked it and the other three followers. She turned to find the Professor handling himself really well for a wizard.  
  
"Need a hand?" She called walking up behind one of the vamp's that was on his left. Staking it quickly caused two of the four vamps turned to her, giving him the opening he needed to pull his wand out.  
  
"Incendio!" He yelled and all the vamps went up in flames.  
  
"That was so cool!" Faith replied excitedly.  
  
"Shall we?" He replied walking back towards the apartment that she was sharing with her godfather.  
  
"Of course." She said catching up to him. Once inside she noticed that Matthew was nowhere to be found. * That's weird. * She thought as she searched the apartment. She stumbled, literally, across a body that was lying on the ground. She knelt carefully down to see who it was. Gasping when she saw blond hair with blue eyes staring lifelessly up at her. * Oh no not, Matthew. *  
  
Standing quickly she raced over towards the phone. Dialing a number she memorized from his frequent trips to see her. "Cor, tell Angel I need to speak with him." She said staring from her place in the kitchen to her lifeless godfather. Moments later, she heard Angel on the line. "Angel, I need you to get to 1205 South Weston Street. Apartment 23 D." With that she hung up and dialed 911.  
  
The operator picked up and Faith began to tell her about the situation. Stumbling out her relationship with the man. The operator asked her to stay on the line until the paramedics could arrive. Just then a banging on the door.  
  
"Faith! It's Angel." He called threw the door.  
  
She quickly raced towards the door. Opening it she saw a confused Angel, and raced into a hug. "It's my godfather. He's dead." She cried into his chest.  
  
"Faith it's going to be okay." Angel tried to comfort her. "We should take this inside. The paramedics are here." Angel replied after a while of standing here. He took the phone from her hands and replied into the phone, "They're here, thank you for your help."  
  
"Come in Angel." Faith said drying her eyes. She looked in the room and saw Dumbledore standing there. "Oh, I'm sorry professor."  
  
"It's quite alright, Faith." He replied.  
  
"Who's this?" Angel asked eyeing the man carefully. There was something familiar about him.  
  
"Oh, Angel this is Professor Albus Dumbledore. Professor, meet Angel." Faith replied trying to take her mind of her godfather's dead body in the next room. She noticed Wesley was handling the paramedics. * I'll have to remember to thank him. *  
  
"Wow, it's been a while. It's good to see you again." Angel replied.  
  
"That it has been. How is that you know Faith?" He asked blue eyes curious.  
  
"Well, I first met Faith when she stumbled into Sunnydale 2 or 3 years ago. I tried to help her after her unfortunate downfall, but ended up seeing her again in LA not too long ago."  
  
"She's lucky to have friends like you. Just like Draco's lucky to have you as his friend." Dumbledore replied looking at Faith.  
  
Smiling she replied, "Ah, but it is I who's lucky to have him. Cause if he hadn't written me, who knows where I'd be."  
  
"Tell me Professor, what is it you're doing in LA?" Angel asked brown eyes staring back a blue.  
  
"I'm here to ask Faith to join us at our school in England." He began, but continued, "She'll be helping one of our popular teachers."  
  
"Ms. Wilkins." A short man with frosted tips interrupted.  
  
"Yes." She knew what they were going to tell her.  
  
"I'm sorry to inform you that you're godfather, Matthew Osirus has died of a minor heart attack." He replied, green eyes unsure of how to act.  
  
"Thank you for your help." Angel told him. "Is there anything you need to do?" He asked the younger man.  
  
"No sir. Just need to wait until the Corners office gets here." He replied, eyes looking at his partner. "We need at least one of you to stay until they arrive." He added walking out into the night.  
  
"Angel could you." Faith asked wanting to get away from the apartment.  
  
"Sure, go and have fun. Don't forget to write." Angel answered pulling her into a hug and turned to Dumbledore and said, "Take care of her. She's still on the edge."  
  
"I will. As I'm sure Draco will." Dumbledore replied earning a confused look from Angel. "Draco is a friend that started writing Faith a while ago."  
  
"Ah, well tell him if he hurts her. I'll hunt him down and torcher him. Soul or no soul." Angel replied brown eyes sparkling.  
  
"I will tell him." Dumbledore laughed. Turning he saw the brunette walk out of her room, whispering her good-byes to her dead godfather and her thanks to Wesley for helping her. "Ready then?" He asked when she reached the family room.  
  
"Yes." Faith replied looking to Angel. "Thank you for everything."  
  
"Your welcome." Angel replied watching as they disappeared.  
  
At Hogwarts  
  
"Attention all students," Dumbledore's voice called through the castle. "Will Draco Malfoy please come to my office?"  
  
"That's so cool how you do that." Faith replied when his announcement ended.  
  
"So this is the slayer." A deep voice replied from the shadows.  
  
"Professor Snape, I'd like to introduce you to Faith Wilkins." Dumbledore said.  
  
"If you don't mind professor, I'd like to be called Faith. Wilkins is only my adopted name." Faith replied watching as the man showed himself from the corner. "Hello, Professor Snape. I've heard a lot about you."  
  
"Oh, really. From who?" He asked dark eyes searching hers for answers.  
  
"You wanted to see me professor?" Draco replied interrupting the "meeting". Then he noticed a women about 18 talking to Snape about something. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt."  
  
"It's fine, Mr. Malfoy. May I present your pen pal Faith?" Dumbledore replied watching Draco's eyes light up.  
  
"Hey Draco." Faith said feeling a little strange to having his eyes look at her with such intensity. Turning to Snape she replied, "Draco told me about you. Not much, just the basics." Holding in a smile at his scowl she turned to Dumbledore. "Not to be rude but I'd like to get to my room."  
  
"Of course. Draco, show her to her room. She's got the suite across the hall from the DADA classroom." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Sure." He replied. Turning to Faith he said, "Come on, if you're not too tired I'll show you around."  
  
"That'd be good." Faith replied but before leaving she turned to Dumbledore and said, "Thanks, professor."  
  
Before he could reply she was gone. He turned to Snape and had to grin. "Problem, Severus?" He asked taking a seat at his desk.  
  
"Are you sure about her?" He asked.  
  
"What do you mean, Severus?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"I just mean, having her here might be more troublesome than it's worth." Snape replied sitting down in the brown chair off to the side.  
  
"She's got no family left. She's had a hard life, and I'm sure that she'll be good for all here." Dumbledore replied.  
  
"If your sure." Snape relented.  
  
"I am."  
  
TBC 


	8. Faith at Hogwarts, pt 1

Title: Pen Pals pt 8  
  
Subtitle: Faith at Hogwarts  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After the brief tour of the school, and exchanges of stories, and a few uncomfortable moments of silence they made it to her room. She noticed the portrait hanging over the door to her room. She smiled softly as it was a picture of a brunette sitting under a tree, writing what seemed to be a letter. Laughing lightly when she asked, "What's your password miss?"  
  
Faith thought for a moment and quietly said, "Slayer." The door opened and Draco followed Faith into the room. "Wow." She replied as she looked at the deep blue and brown room. She noticed at the far end of the room was two doors. She assumed bedroom and bathroom.  
  
"It suites you." Draco replied braking into her thoughts.  
  
"I think it does." Faith echoed. Turning she said, "I didn't get a chance to give you this."  
  
He saw her pull a white sheet of paper from her leather jacket. Taking it he opened it carefully and had to laugh when she said, "It won't bite."  
  
He read the words and was so happy. "I was so worried that you'd hate me." He replied with a slight smile.  
  
"I could never hate you. You're all I've got left." She replied, but began mumbling, "Except for an ex-watcher, a vampire with a soul, and a seer which I don't think likes me."  
  
"What?" He asked braking into her mumbling.  
  
"Hmm?" She asked looking back at him. "Oh, Angel, Wesley and Cordelia."  
  
"Ah, the AI team." Draco replied remembering her telling him about them. "What happened to your godfather?" He asked suddenly realizing that hadn't mentioned him.  
  
Taking a deep breath she replied, "I went for a walk with Professor Dumbledore and when we got back, he was lying on the floor. Dead." The last part was barely a whisper.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." He replied pulling her into an tight embrace. After a few moments of holding her this way he reluctantly let go. "I'd better get back to the dormitories. Wouldn't want to get in trouble on your first night here."  
  
Nodding slightly she watched him head to the door. Just before he walked out she said, "Hey." He turned around and she continued, "I'm not much of a morning person. Would you make sure I'm up for tomorrow?"  
  
Smiling he replied, "Of course. Now am I supposed to know your password or shall I forget it?"  
  
"Well if need be I'll change it to keep you out." She replied winking at him.  
  
Laughing softly he left.  
  
She looked at the closed door and wondered how she was going to do this teaching thing. Dumbledore told her that she could continue to wear her "muggle" clothing so that she could be comfortable in her role as the rouge slayer. Deciding that she'd stay awake and read some of the books Matthew had bought her.  
  
Walking over to her duffle bag she pulled out several books. Laughing she read over the titles, "War Threw the Ages", "Demon's Fact of Fiction", "American History", and "The Renaissance". The fifth book had no title so she figured it was a journal. Opening it she decided to write.  
  
She'd been writing for a little over an hour. A Knock on the door pulled her from her journal. * Who could that be? It's too early for Draco. * Opening the door she saw who she thought was a professor. "Professor?" She asked.  
  
"Lupin." He replied. He saw a look of understanding. "I'm here to talk to you about tomorrow. If I may that is." He added.  
  
"Sure." She replied stepping aside to let him in. "What's up?" She asked offering him a seat in the brown leather chair.  
  
"How much do you know about Chaos demons?" He asked taking a seat next to the fireplace.  
  
"Hmm, Chaos demons." She repeated thinking for a minute. "Ugly littl' buggers. About 7 feet tall, mucus everywhere, and they've got antlers like a moose." She answered and at his look, "Someone I knew was kidnapped by Spike, a.k.a William the Bloody when his girlfriend Drusilla left him for one. Got me curious."  
  
"Did you say William the Bloody and Drusilla?" He asked.  
  
"Yup, they were in Sunnydale buggin' Buffy. Then when Angel turned into Angelus they had a party, but when Angelus decided he wanted to suck the world into hell. Spike went against his grandsire and sided with Buffy. Promised to take Drusilla out of the country. Well then she left him and he went back to have someone place a love spell on her." She babbled.  
  
"I see." Lupin replied a bit shocked.  
  
"Did I pass the test?" She asked knowing that he was testing her.  
  
"What?" He asked, but then denied, "I wasn't testing you."  
  
"Sure, everyone starts up a conversation about Chaos demons cause they're so much fun to have around." She replied sarcastically.  
  
Raising his hands in defeat he replied, "Okay you caught me. I was just wondering if you were truly the slayer."  
  
"Ah, you must be one of those people that believe that the slayer's a myth." She stated not angry just sort of wishing that she wasn't the slayer. "Let me tell you, I've been a slayer for almost 4 years. Not quite as long as the golden haired slayer, Buffy. But I've seen a lot, caused some of it. But I'm a slayer." She said looking at the fireplace.  
  
"Did you say there's another slayer?" He asked.  
  
"Yea, she's a weird one. She drowned a couple of years ago but was revived, and then next slayer, Kendra, died at the hands of Drusilla. Then came me."  
  
"I see." Lupin replied. Looking at his watch, he said, "I'd better let you get some sleep. We've got a busy day tomorrow."  
  
"Wait." She called to his retreating form. "Could I at least know what I'm going to be talking about?" She asked when he turned to look at her.  
  
"Of course. You'll be teaching years one threw four about demons and slayers. The fifth years on to the seventh years Professor Dumbledore would like you to teach defense, without the use of a wand." He answered. Pulling a sheet of paper out of his robes. "Here's the schedule. If you need any help approach me at breakfast tomorrow." When she nodded he left the room.  
  
Faith went to sleep that night excited for the days to follow. She'd get to do what she did best.who was she kidding; she did slaying the best.not teaching students. All negative thoughts were gone as she fell into an easy slumber.  
  
The Next Morning  
  
She was dreaming about Matthew when she heard someone calling her name. She was trying to wake up, but found that task harder than it looked.  
  
Draco had come early to help Faith, and found her to be having what appeared to be a difficult dream. He started to worry when she didn't wake up to his voice. Walking over to her bed he placed a hand on her shoulder and gave a gentle shake.  
  
Feeling someone shake her pulled her from her dream as she shot up with the speed of the slayer. Luckily Draco was pretty quick himself or he would have meet Faith's fists. "Oh, Dragon. I'm sorry." She called as she realized he was on the floor.  
  
Smiling up at her he replied, "No harm done."  
  
Laughing she retorted, "Don't you know not to scare a slayer?"  
  
"Apparently not." He drawled.  
  
"Well now I'm up, so I'll meet you in the sitting room." Faith replied laughing at him wiggling his eyebrows. "Don't make me kick you out." She replied using mock hostility.  
  
Laughing he said, "Fine. Hurry up. There's something I want to show you."  
  
"Okay." She replied and watched him glide across the floor. Shaking her head she pulled out a pair of brown leather pants, and a white turtle necked tank top. Matthew made sure that she dressed a lot better. Not that she minded, since her tastes had changed since she'd been in prison. Once dressed she walked into her bathroom and brushed her hair and teeth. Sighing she walked out the door and down the stairs to meet Draco.  
  
"Ready?" He asked not turning around.  
  
"Yep." She replied and had to smile at the look she received from him. "Problem?" She asked brown eyes twinkling.  
  
"No. You look amazing." He replied.  
  
"Thanks. Shall we?" She asked slipping her arm threw his.  
  
"Right this way, milady." He drawled causing Faith to laugh.  
  
A few minutes later  
  
"Oh, Dragon it's beautiful." She said looking at the gardens.  
  
"Who's this Malfoy?" A male voice asked.  
  
Faith turned around and had to laugh. "Hello to you too, Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, and Mr. Weasley. It's good to finally meet you. Draco has told me so much about you."  
  
"Oh stop it, Slayer you're going to make me gag." He replied rolling his eyes. He knew what she was doing.  
  
"Slayer?" Hermione asked. "THE slayer?" She exclaimed.  
  
Faith laughed softly and replied, "I am but only a humble slayer."  
  
"You humble? You wish, Slayer." Draco retorted.  
  
"What's a slayer?" Ron asked looking at the brunette in front of him. She didn't look like she could do much.  
  
"You'll find out soon, Mr. Weasley." She answered looking at the faces. Draco didn't care for this group but she found them quite funny. "Shall we head to the Great Hall?" She asked looking at Draco.  
  
"After you, Slayer." He replied.  
  
They rounded the corner and busted out laughing. "Did you see the looks on their faces?" Faith asked laughing so hard it came out more like "Did.yo..you.see.the..faces?"  
  
"It was bloody brilliant." Draco replied regaining his composure. "Come on." He replied laughing at the still laughing slayer that was staggering down the hallway holding her stomach.  
  
"I don't think I've ever laughed to hard." She replied once she'd calmed down.  
  
"Draco." A man behind them purred.  
  
"Yes father." Draco replied whatever color was in his face moments before had disappeared.  
  
"Who's this?" He asked cane pointing at Faith.  
  
"I'm Faith." Faith replied earning a cold look from Lucius.  
  
"And what prey tell are you doing here at Hogwarts?" He purred.  
  
Faith looked at Draco and back to Lucius before replying, "I'm here to teach wandless defense."  
  
His pale eyes looked positively dangerous at that moment and Faith just looked at him evenly, her emotions never wavering. Without another word he turned and walked the opposite direction.  
  
Faith looked at Draco as he relaxed almost immediately after Lucius turned the corner. Shrugging her shoulders she turned and continued walking towards the Great Hall, placing a mental note * Don't run into him unarmed. *  
  
TBC 


	9. Faith at Hogwarts, pt 2

Title: Pen Pals pt 9  
  
Subtitle: Faith at Hogwarts  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Faith and Draco walked into the Great Hall the whole room turned to see whom Draco was walking with. Murmurs began asking whom she was, and what was she doing with Malfoy of all people.  
  
Faith looked at Draco and a gleam in her eyes told him to go sit at his table.  
  
"She was joking with him like they were friends." Ron replied to his table. "Wonder what's wrong with her?" He laughed and noticed no one was laughing with him; in fact they all seemed to be looking behind him.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, I assure you there is nothing wrong with me. 'xcept the tendency to be slightly crazy." Faith replied behind him. She had to hold in the laugher that bubbling inside of her, as the whole Gryffindor table was utterly horrified. She couldn't hold it in any longer and busted out laughing. "I'm kidding, Mr. Weasley." She replied walking away from the table.  
  
"I like her." Harry replied.  
  
"Me, too." Ginny agreed.  
  
Ron just looked at the two like they'd grown a pair of extra heads.  
  
Just then Professor Dumbledore stood and said, "I've got an announcement before we begin eating. I'm sure you've all noticed her when she walked in this morning, and are wondering why she's here. Let me introduce Professor Faith Wilkins, who has agreed to help Professor Lupin with DADA."  
  
Faith took that cue as one to have her stand up. "It's good to be here. I'm sure this year is going to be an exciting year; mostly cause it's almost over." She replied giving her best smirk (seeing how she really doesn't smile) as everyone chuckled and then returned to her seat.  
  
"Let's eat." He replied and a wave of food appeared on the plates.  
  
* Cool. This might not be so bad after all. * Faith thought as she picked up her fork to eat.  
  
"Professor Wilkins," A man to her left replied. When she turned to face him he continued, "Are you sure you want to start teaching today?"  
  
"Professor Lupin, the students aren't really benefiting from the inevitable if we are to shelter them." Faith began, feeling really smart right now. "Besides I'm sure they'd like a break from whatever it is that you're teaching them about."  
  
Lupin looked shocked and everyone at the Gryffindor table wondered why. "Wonder what she's talking to him about?" Harry voiced.  
  
"Whatever it is, it sure has Professor Lupin shocked." Hermione replied staring at the brunette talk to their favorite teacher.  
  
"Professor Wilkins, I assure you that I'm as good of a professor as you are a you know." He replied still in shock.  
  
"You can say it professor. They're gonna find out about it when they can't beat me." Faith replied turning back to her plate. She didn't realize how hungry she was, until she remembered the last couple of days. "If you're uncomfortable with my helping you, say so, and I'll be on the first flight back to nothing."  
  
He looked at her like she'd just hit him. "Back to nothing?" He inquired.  
  
"Yes, Professor back to nothing. I've not any family, and the one person since my watcher to give a darn about me is now dead." She replied, but continued, "Though I supposed I could go back to Sunnydale and get the stuffing beaten out of me but what fun would that be?" She stood up and replied, "I'll be in my room if anyone needs me."  
  
Draco watched as the conversation went from shocking to brutal between Lupin and Faith.  
  
He heard some one comment, "What's her problem?"  
  
Anger got the best of him and he replied in a dangerously low voice, "If I ever hear you bad mouthing Professor Wilkins, I'll personally send you to the hospital wing." He didn't wait for a reply he just walked out of the Great Hall after his friend.  
  
Dumbledore heard the exchange between all parties, as he was sure that most of the room heard it too. He knew Draco Malfoy cared about the girl, though he didn't realize how deeply it went. Turning to Professor Lupin he asked, "Is everything okay?"  
  
"I'm afraid I've hurt the poor girls feelings." He replied feeling guilty for the way he acted.  
  
Dumbledore nodded understandably and questioned, "What do you plan to do about it?"  
  
"I suppose I should find her and Mr. Malfoy and apologize." He remarked standing from his seat and following the path the other two had taken. "Professor Wilkins!" He called to her as he saw her enter her room.  
  
"Yes, Professor Lupin." She replied stepping outside her room to hear him out.  
  
"I'm sorry for what I said." He started, but continued, "Also I would love to have you begin teaching today."  
  
Faith looked at him and nodded her head, "Okay. How much time do we have before the first class?"  
  
"Fifteen minutes." He answered.  
  
"Hmmm, what class is first?" At his look she replied, "I didn't really get a chance to look at the list."  
  
Smiling slightly he answered, "It's Slytherin and Gryffindor the fourth years."  
  
"Ah, demons, slayer of the interesting variety." Faith replied allowing him to enter her sitting room.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy." Professor greeted.  
  
Draco looked up at the professor and nodded his greeting. "Professor Lupin." Before anything else could be said he walked towards Faith, "If you need any help you know where to find me." And then he was gone.  
  
"You and Mr. Malfoy are friends?" He questioned.  
  
Sighing she replied, "Yes. He wrote to me when I was in prison with that new program here at school."  
  
"Ah, the Out Reach Program." Lupin replied. "So did you want me to sit in on your class, or did you want to fly solo?" He asked.  
  
"I'm thinking I'll fly solo, but would you mind telling me what you're teaching them about so that I don't begin in the same place."  
  
"I'd be glad to." He replied conjuring the book that they're using. "I'm at page 245, werewolves." Smiling she nodded waiting for him to continue. "Here's a list of what I'm teaching each of the years." He replied handing her the book and his list.  
  
"Thank you. I think I'll go to the classroom and set up." She told him, picking up her schedule for the week. "Did you want to set up a schedule, for the classes." He looked at her curiously and she continued, "Like when you want me to teach, or when you're teaching."  
  
"Brilliant idea." He praised beginning to see what Professor Dumbledore liked about the girl.  
  
"How about we do that together than?" She asked.  
  
"Great, to the classroom?" He asked and at her laugher he asked, "What?"  
  
"Pop culture, 'To the Bat mobile' it's from Muggle TV." She told him walking along the hallway.  
  
"You'll have to show me that one." He replied finding it really funny.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really." He reassured her.  
  
15 minutes later the classroom began to fill up with fourth year students. Faith leaned over to Lupin and replied, "I'm gonna let them ask questions for a few minutes. How much class time do we have?"  
  
"Almost 2 hours." He replied and at her shocked look he continued, "It'll fly by, promise."  
  
Moments later she noticed that the class was full and watching her carefully. "I promise I wont bite." She said which caused the tension to leave the classroom. She watched at Professor Lupin took a seat at the back, she'd changed her mind as students began to enter the classroom. "As you all know I'm Professor Faith Wilkins, though you may call me Faith. I'm originally from Boston, Massachusetts USA." She began walking around the classroom. Looking at Lupin he nodded slightly and she continued, "I'm the rouge slayer."  
  
The class was up in murmurs at her last comment. A few hands went up and she pointed to one, "Ms. ?"  
  
"Chang, Wendy." She answered and at Faith's look she asked, "What's a rouge slayer?"  
  
Taking in a deep breath she answered, "A rouge slayer is a slayer that had a falling out with her duties. She most likely did something that changed how she thinks about who she is." She paused for a moment and asked, "Does anyone know what happens when someone gets addicted to power, mystical or natural?"  
  
Students looked around the room and back at Professor Lupin.  
  
"Professor Lupin, did you want to take the honors?" Faith asked.  
  
"When one gets addicted to power, they tend to feel on top of the world, that nothing can touch them. One addicted to the power could stay addicted until something dramatic or major happens. Then the one addicted falls into a pit of guilt and darkness." He answered watching Faith.  
  
"That's what happens to a rouge slayer." She stated. At the next hand she said, "Yes, Mr. ?"  
  
"Moore, Thomas. My question is if you're a rouge slayer, what happened to get you there?"  
  
"Mr. Moore, that's a deeply personal question." Lupin replied.  
  
"Professor Lupin is right, Mr. Moore. Perhaps if I last this cursed position, I'll tell you someday. Any other questions?" She asked.  
  
"Wells, Megan. Is there another slayer?" She asked.  
  
"There is. I like to call her Goldilocks. She's the slayer that was called almost seven years ago. She's the longest living slayer, having died only once at the hands of The Master." Faith told them.  
  
"Waters, Earl. Why are you here at Hogwarts?" He asked.  
  
"Ah, good question. I'm here to share what I know from being in the field of a nightly war. Demons, hellmouths, evil mayors ascending to be a pure demons, and slayers." She began, "Can anyone tell me how to kill a vampire?"  
  
Hands went up and Faith called on, "Travers, Wesley. A stake threw the heart, and beheading. Some think that Holy Water also kills them, but that's only true if it's from the inside out. Crosses burn their skin as does holy water."  
  
"Very good, ten points to Gryffindor. Though it makes me wonder how you know that ingesting holy water kills them."  
  
"My pen pal told me." He answered.  
  
Faith laughed. "Your pen pal is Buffy Summers?" He nodded and she continued, "Very good, you can learn a lot from her." He smiled and she made a note to talk to him after class.  
  
Lupin was right class flew by and once everyone was getting packed up, "Mr. Travers, if I could have a word."  
  
He walked to the front of the classroom and asked, "Professor Wilkins?"  
  
"I'd prefer if you didn't mention to Buffy that I was here." She began and at his look she continued, "We don't get a long, and it'd be best if she didn't think that I'm here murdering you students."  
  
"Yes, Professor Wilkins." He replied and walked out of class.  
  
A class later  
  
"Dare I ask about Ms. Summers?"  
  
"Don't ask things that you don't want the answers to." Faith replied looking at her schedule her day nearly done. * Seventh year Gryffindor and Slytherin. What fun. * "Lets clear the floor. We're going to start with a demonstration."  
  
They began moving the desks when Lupin asked, "Demonstration?"  
  
"Yep. You up for it?" She asked moving the last of the chairs aside.  
  
"Sure." He replied.  
  
"Great." She said happily. She walked over to one of the few windows and peered out looking at the vast lands. She had a funny feeling that something was happening. Walking over to her desk she pulled out a sheet of parchment. Writing a quick note to Angel.  
  
'Dear Angel,  
My classes are going very well. I'm waiting for the next class to begin. I get to show them how to fight without wands. Isn't that cool?  
The reason I'm writing is because I've got a strange feeling that something is brewing on the west coast. Write back and let me know if I can help. Faith'  
  
Faith looked up to see Lupin looking at her eye curious. "I've got a strange feeling something's up in Sunnydale, not only that but in LA."  
  
He nodded and then asked, "Did you want me to take that to the Owlery?"  
  
"If you wouldn't mind." She replied and when he took it she said, "Thanks."  
  
"Sure, I'll be back in a few." He replied leaving the room.  
  
Once he was gone Faith returned to the window, she was lost in thought until she felt someone behind her. That someone tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around forcing herself not to lash out. "Mr. Potter? Is there a problem?" She asked glad she didn't take a swing.  
  
"I was just wondering if there was something wrong." Harry answered.  
  
"I've just got one of those feelings." She replied noticing that Draco was next to her in an instant.  
  
"What kind of feeling?" Draco asked concerned.  
  
"Probably nothing. Even if it is something it's not like they'd come to me for help." She shrugged but continued, "Now take your seats."  
  
"Professor, there are no seats." Harry replied.  
  
"There's always the floor, Mr. Potter." Faith insisted. They walked away and took their "seats" as far from each other as possible. Chuckling she shook her head. "Okay, as you all know I'm Professor Wilkins but you may all call me Faith as I will be calling each one of you by your first names if you've earned my respect." She began, noticing a problem she asked "Is there a problem, Ms. Granger?"  
  
"We're not supposed to call our professors by their first names." She replied.  
  
"Well seeing how I'm here to show you how to fight without your wands, I'm the exception to the rule." Noticing her nod she continued, "I don't really need to bore you with the history of my life just know that I'm a rouge slayer."  
  
"There's no such thing as a slayer!" Someone in the back called.  
  
"And you are???" Faith asked.  
  
"Pryce, Justin."  
  
"Mr. Pryce, you've just volunteered to be my partner." Faith replied noticing Draco trying not to laugh. "Please come up to the front." She lightly ordered. While he was walking threw the crowds, she walked towards her chest that she'd had placed in here apparently a gift from Angel. Unlocking the chest she pulled out several throwing knifes. "Mr. Pryce, how goods your aim?" She asked with her back turned.  
  
"Not bad if I say so myself." He replied arrogantly.  
  
"Ah, is that confidence or cockiness that I'm hearing?" Faith replied turning to the class with a handful of throwing knifes. He looked shocked so she continued, "Here, stand where you are and throw them at me." She walked over to an open place and asked, "You ready Mr. Pryce?"  
  
He didn't answer. He was in shock his teacher wanted him to throw knifes at her.  
  
"Are you daft?" She asked getting a chuckle from Draco. Rolling her eyes she turned to Draco, "Would you?"  
  
Nodding he stood and took the knifes that Justin was holding. When she nodded that she was ready he threw the first knife. He didn't wait for her to do her thing he just picked up the next one and threw it in a similar fashion. Moments later the majority of the knifes were on the floor next to Faith and the final one in her hand.  
  
"Bloody 'ell, Malfoy. Have you gone mad??" The classmates yelled.  
  
"He only did what I asked him to. Five points to Slytherin, it would have been ten if Mr. Pryce here had done what I asked." She said quieting the room. "This example shows that I've got speed, power and that I'm a slayer. A normal person wouldn't know how to do that."  
  
Draco took his cue to sit down, laughing that Pryce was still staring at Faith with surprise.  
  
Faith walked over to him and snapped her fingers in front of his eyes. He didn't blink. "Was it really that shocking?" She asked.  
  
That was when Lupin walked into the room. "Is there a problem?"  
  
"I think I shocked him." Faith replied laughing softly at Lupin's look. "He didn't believe that I was a slayer. So I called him up here to make a point." She replied looking at the display of knifes that were on the floor and the one that was in her hands.  
  
"You didn't?" Lupin laughed. He laughed even harder when he saw the 'I'm innocent' look. "I'll take him to the Infirmary." He replied once his laugher died down.  
  
Seeing the class' look she answered their unasked question. "He didn't really believe it either, so earlier today I had him do the same exercise."  
  
Draco just grinned in the corner.  
  
"Okay, well since class is almost over. You can ask any questions that you might have. But let it be known that we're starting basic defense next class. Professor Dumbledore has okayed my request for the students to wear muggle clothing so that you can move freely." She replied. "Yes, Ms. Granger?"  
  
"If you're a slayer, and here, whose watching the demons?"  
  
"Good question. But first let me ask you this. Does anyone know what a rouge slayer is." She asked and noticed Draco's hand. "Besides Mr. Malfoy." She added. A pause, and then "No one?" Sighing she said, "Take it away Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"A rouge slayer is a slayer that had a falling out with who she is." He replied.  
  
"Good, Mr. Malfoy. Ten points to Slytherins." She said, but continued, "To answer your question, Ms. Granger; there was a twist of fate and there are two slayers. One who is on a hellmouth, and me whose here."  
  
"How is that possible?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well let's see, the slayer that's on the hellmouth, lets call her Goldilocks. She was drowned a couple of years ago, but was revived. The next slayer was called Kendra; she had an unfortunate downfall at the hands of Drusilla. Then there's me." She waited for a reaction. "That's all for today. At the next class I'll split you up into pairs and we'll work on the basics." The class had all left with the exception of the terrible trio, and Draco. "Did you have a question?" She asked taking a seat at her desk.  
  
A few moments of silence ended with, "You're her."  
  
"And who might that be, Mr. Potter?" Faith asked standing up to pick up the pile knifes on the ground. Walking over to the chest she gently placed them inside and then locked it up.  
  
"The one that had Malfoy acting all nice to us." Harry said finding his voice.  
  
Faith looked at Draco with a 'what are they talking about' face. "Oh, you must mean the reason he was too busy to cut you down." She replied reading Draco's look.  
  
"What did I tell you slayer. They missed my low blows." Draco replied causing Faith to laugh.  
  
"You three are nuts. He's picked on you for 6 years and you're not relieved that he's not calling you names." Faith replied sitting down at her desk. At their nodes she suddenly had an idea. "Well then, how about the four of you write me a scroll and a half about each other." At their looks she silently prayed that Draco wouldn't kill her. "Meaning that you three need to write about Mr. Malfoy and he in turn needs to write about you three." With that said she was up and to her room before Draco came running.  
  
"Faith, that's bloody not fair." He replied.  
  
"Well maybe you'll learn a little about them." Faith replied she'd changed her password before he came out of the room. "Have it done by Friday, Mr. Malfoy." She said with an evil twinkle in her eyes.  
  
"You're insane." He replied.  
  
"I know." She said walking into her room. She hadn't realized Draco had followed her until his arms went around her waist.  
  
TBC 


	10. Unexpected Visitors

Title: Pen Pals pt 10  
  
Subtitle: Unexpected Visitors  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The weeks followed, and Faith heard nothing from Angel or anyone else. The DADA class was learning a lot, though the death looks she received from Draco, Harry, Ron and Hermione were enough to make her laugh out loud, though she resisted doing so. Apparently they didn't like their partners.  
  
She'd paired Gryffindor to Slytherin, based on their strengths and their weakness. Harry and Draco were evenly matched, though one usually had the upper hand. She was enjoying teaching especially telling her stories to the younger students. After the first class they learned not to ask any personal questions, especially when the word got out about the knife throwing.  
  
Faith was talking to the seventh years, Gryffindor and Slytherin class when the door opened. Faith looked up to see Buffy and someone who appeared to be her sister Dawn.  
  
"Buffy?" Faith asked taking her eyes off the class. "To whom do I owe this wonderful visit to?"  
  
"Faith, what are you doing here?" Buffy asked equally confused.  
  
"What does it look like?" Faith questioned. Then she noticed Buffy look around the classroom. "Ah, yes. I'm holding this class hostage and having my wicked way with the student in the back." Faith replied getting a laugh out of Dawn and most of the kids in the class.  
  
"Can we talk?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Sure. Draco, Harry, get up here and show the moves I taught you earlier this week." Faith replied seeing the two stand up and walk to the front of the room. "I'll be testing you on these moves when I return." She added leading Buffy to the office she shared with Lupin.  
  
Once in the office she looked at Buffy who'd taken a seat at the brown chair. "What's up?"  
  
"When did you get out?" Buffy asked surprised to see her here.  
  
"About two months ago." Faith replied. "Didn't Angel tell you?" She asked.  
  
"Angel?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Guess not." Faith replied sitting down in their warn out chair.  
  
"I didn't know you two kept in touch." Buffy replied.  
  
"He came to visit me a couple of times while I was in the Correctional Center." Faith told her.  
  
"Oh, the reason I'm here is there's this Hell Goddess that's after Dawn." Buffy began, she told Faith the whole story and when she was done she sat waiting until she got some sort of reaction from the other slayer.  
  
"So you brought her here because?" Faith asked still unsure why she was talking to her so calmly after everything that happened.  
  
"Because if Dawn's not on the hellmouth Glory will have a harder time finding her. Plus, I know you can help protect her." Buffy answered.  
  
"Does she know?"  
  
"Yes. She wasn't very happy that we didn't tell her right away, but we didn't tell anyone until the council came to town."  
  
Faith made a face.  
  
Buffy laughed, "That's what I did. I was so mad when they came."  
  
"I bet."  
  
"So will you help?" Buffy asked quietly afraid she'd say no.  
  
"Of course I will." Faith replied but continued, "Though I'm shocked that you came to me."  
  
"I wasn't sure how the school would react, so I put off coming until it was almost too late."  
  
"What do you mean?" Faith asked worried.  
  
"Just that Glory's really close. See Glory's got an unusual power; she can suck the sanity from people. She got to Tara, Willow's friend before I finally decided I couldn't wait much longer." Buffy explained.  
  
"How long are you staying?" Faith asked.  
  
"Not too long. Why?"  
  
"There's a student here that I want you to meet." Faith replied with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
"Who's that?" Buffy asked intrigued.  
  
"A student that didn't believe that I was a slayer." Faith shrugged with her famous smirks.  
  
"What did you do?" Buffy asked laughing.  
  
"I had him throw knifes at me. Except he was so deep in shock that I had to have another student throw them at me." Faith laughed.  
  
"I'm game." Buffy replied.  
  
"Good." Faith said walking towards the door. "Draco, Harry thanks for demonstrating the classic moves." She replied walking out of her office. Draco looked at her with his eyebrow raised. "We've got a special treat for you. Meet Buffy Summers, the Slayer."  
  
Draco began laughing because he had an idea of what she was going to do.  
  
"Mr. Pryce, front and center." Faith called. Watching as he slowly stood up. Once he stood in front of Faith, she crossed her arms and asked, "Do you still believe that there's no such thing as a slayer?"  
  
"Yes, Professor." He answered.  
  
"Pity." She said waving her hand excusing him to sit in his seat. "Buffy has agreed to spar with me, seeing how with one of my blows could knock you unconscious."  
  
"So do you want me to attack or be attacked?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Which ever." Faith replied and not a moment later Buffy attacked. After the first attempt, they both stood in fighting stance waiting for the other to move. They spared around for a while blocking each attempt. After what seemed like forever Faith was knocked on her butt. Laughing Faith replied, "Meet the one person that can still kick my butt."  
  
Helping her up Buffy asked, "Anyone else need proof?"  
  
A tentative hand was raised.  
  
"Mr. Pryce?" Faith called.  
  
"I know Faith has told us about the both of you. How after so long are you two still evenly matched?" He asked.  
  
Faith looked at Buffy and Buffy shrugged her shoulders. Faith replied, "It's the slayer in us. We've always been evenly matched. Much like Harry and Draco, who on any given fight one could have the upper edge, that's why they're paired together. I've been out of the game for a while, but it doesn't mean that I've lost my edge." Taking a moment to see if any other questions came up she decided, "Class is dismissed. Don't forget your assignment for Professor Lupin, as he will be teaching the next couple of classes."  
  
The class got up and Draco came to the front. "Faith?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, Draco."  
  
"May I ask what's going on?" He questioned looking at the two that interrupted his second favorite class.  
  
Faith looked to Buffy who shrugged her shoulders as they'd already decided not to tell anyone. A slayers promise insured it. "Dawn will be staying with us for a little while. Harry!" Faith called out before he left the classroom.  
  
"Yes, Faith?" He asked.  
  
"Harry Potter I'd like you to meet, Dawn Summers."  
  
Harry looked at the younger girl. "Hello Dawn."  
  
"Would you mind showing her around the school and take to the Gryffindor common room?" Faith asked knowing that the Slytherins would give her a hard time.  
  
"Sure." He replied, but turned to Dawn, "Ready?"  
  
"Yep." She said and then hugged Buffy. "See you later?" She asked.  
  
"Of course." Buffy replied and watched her sister go with the Potter kid.  
  
"She'll be in good hands." Faith reassured her. Then she looked at Draco, "Unless you listen to him." That got Buffy's attention. "He doesn't like Harry all that much." She answered.  
  
"Ah." Buffy said.  
  
"Shall we head over to my suite?" Faith asked knowing Buffy would like to ask more questions. Nodding her head, Faith led her down the hallway. "Slayer." She said which caused the door to open.  
  
Draco had shut the door behind them, being the last one in.  
  
Faith looked up to see Draco standing by the door, walking up to him she whispered, "Can you give us a while to talk? I'll see you at the Great Hall."  
  
Nodding slightly a little hurt but knew that the two slayers had to work through a lot and quietly left the room.  
  
"And he's??" Buffy asked letting the end of the question fade.  
  
"A friend." Faith answered still looking at the door. She saw the slight pain in his eyes and knew that he wasn't happy leaving her alone with someone they'd talked about a lot whether in class or alone.  
  
"He didn't seem to be all that happy with leaving." Buffy said noticing Faith turn to face her.  
  
"He knows everything things before Sunnydale, during Sunnydale and after Sunnydale. Needless to say he'd be a lot happier if he were present in the room while we talk." Faith explained pointing a make shift wand at the fireplace and whispering "Incendio."  
  
Buffy watched in surprise as a fire started. "How did you?" Buffy asked still watching the fire.  
  
"Draco taught me how even though I don't have to use a wand." Faith replied sitting down in her brown leather chair. "So how's everyone?" She asked.  
  
"Willow's a bit freaked because of what happened to Tara, but other than that everyone's good. Spike's got a chip that prevents him from hurting anyone so he's been helping us, sort of." Buffy answered.  
  
An hour passed and they were still talking. Faith looked down at the watch that Draco had given her as a gift so that she didn't always need to ask the time. "Will you look at the time. Come on, it's dinner time." Faith replied standing to grab her robes. She'd decided to get some, when Draco had dragged her to Hogsmeade a couple weeks after she began teaching. "Did you want one?" She asked looking at Buffy.  
  
"No thank you." Buffy replied suddenly realizing how hungry she was.  
  
""k lets get going. It's not the shortest trip to the Great Hall from here." Faith said opening the door for Buffy. They walked in silence having come to terms about the past, they talked about the future and what should happen with Dawn. Buffy had asked that Faith be strict on the girl, but not too strict.  
  
"Here we are." Faith replied reaching the huge double doors that lead into the Great Hall. "The ceiling's totally cool. It's enchanted to look like the night sky." Faith told the blond slayer. "Come on, have you meet Professor Dumbledore?"  
  
"I saw him when I got here with Dawn, he in fact told me to head to the DADA room, but didn't mention who was to be there." Buffy replied.  
  
"He has a tendency to do that. He's always got a twinkle in his eyes, except for when something's really wrong. It just seems to disappear." Faith replied nodding her greetings to the students that she past.  
  
"Ah, Ms. Summers. I see you remember our part time DADA Professor." Dumbledore replied when they reached the table.  
  
"Yes, Professor." Buffy smiled.  
  
"You may either join us up at this table or you can join your sister at the Gryffindor table." He offered.  
  
"I'd like to sit with my sister seeing how I'll be leaving tonight after dinner."  
  
"You're leaving so soon?" Faith asked surprised.  
  
"The hellmouth's calling." Buffy shrugged.  
  
"You know I think if you just jump into it, it'll chock on you." Faith joked.  
  
"Probably spit me back up." Buffy laughed hugging the other slayer before taking her seat next to her sister leaving the brunette shocked.  
  
When Faith recovered she smiled and walked to her seat next to Snape and Lupin. "Evenin' gentlemen." Faith drawled out knowing that Snape would just growl his response. Faith wasn't surprised when a moment later he turned to scowl at her. "Touchy, wonder if someone.oh I don't know.melted they're cauldron again."  
  
"For the thousandths time this year! Bloody fool." He quietly ranted, turning to glare at the student in question.  
  
"Wouldn't you think they'd make a cauldron that wouldn't melt?" Faith asked laughing at the behavior of the Potions Master. When no one was around they'd get together and talk about the students and other professors.  
  
"I'll find one, if it's the last thing I do." He muttered causing Faith to laugh harder.  
  
Lupin had been sitting there quietly listening to the two continued to joke around. He hadn't seen any one be able to get to the Potions Master. Most had given up before really trying. He figured it had to do with the fact that they had so much in common.  
  
"I'd like to say a few things, before we get on with the feast." Dumbledore began. "We have a visitor named Dawn Summers, who has joined the Gryffindor table. Please make her feel welcome." Uproar of applause hit the room, mostly from the Gryffindor table. "Now on to the feast." He replied taking his seat.  
  
TBC  
  
Author's Note: I hope that all you enjoyed this chapter and rest assure there will be more coming. I'd just like to extend my thanks to those that pointed out my spelling idiocy. And thanks to those that were excited to read the next part. You kept me motivated.  
  
Many thanks, Faith16! 


	11. Death's Never Easy, Especially on the He...

Title: Pen Pals pt 11  
  
Subtitle: Death's Never Easy, Especially on the Hellmouth  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The end of the year was coming in a little more than a month. Buffy had written everyday to both Faith and Dawn telling them about what was happening on the hellmouth. Faith had received an owl shortly after dinner when she was alone in her suite and noticed it was from Buffy.  
  
'Dear Faith,  
I'm glad to hear everything is well with you and Dawn. She tells me the funniest stories about your classes. She seems to have gotten quite attached to Harry Potter, which I'm not sure is a good thing. What do you think?  
I've got some news. The days draw closer as Glory is getting weaker and weaker. I'm not sure how much longer it'll last seeing that she's a hell goddess but I'm hoping it'll end soon. The gang and I are trying to figure a way to stop her, but Giles is convinced that if Dawn's not here on the specific night and time Glory will disappear. I can only hope it's soon I miss Dawn so much, plus after our talk I miss you as well. I know we were never that great of friends, but you're the only one that understands what I'm feeling.  
I've written Dawn a letter explaining about our mother's death. It was so sudden, and I didn't know what to do. Her funeral is Wednesday at 6pm if you can make it. I know how much you like Joyce, even after what happened. I would greatly appreciate it if you were there. Hope to see you, Buffy Summers'  
  
Tears welded in Faith's eyes as she quickly left the room to find Dawn, knowing that they could cry and laugh and cry some more. Running into someone that she couldn't see because the tears were blurring her vision. It wasn't until the figure spoke that she knew who it was.  
  
"Faith, are you alright?" Draco asked as he looked at the women before him she was positively shaking.  
  
"She's dead." She mumbled and Draco took that meaning as Buffy was dead.  
  
"Oh, Faith I'm so sorry." Draco replied pulling her into him.  
  
"It's not fair, why her?" She asked tears streaming down her face.  
  
"I don't know." Draco replied.  
  
"Faith?" A female voice called and once Faith stepped away from Draco came barreling at her.  
  
"Dawnie, I'm so sorry." Faith hugged the girl trying to give her some comfort that she wished she had to give.  
  
"Did she say how she died?" Dawn asked crying.  
  
"No, but she did say that the funeral is Wednesday and that she wants us to be there for her." Faith replied tears slowing as she began to pull inside herself.  
  
Draco watched helplessly as Faith's features changed from pain and hurt to silent and withdrawn. * Not again. * He thought as he whispered the password and helped the two lost girls into the room and seated them on the couch so that they could continue to talk.  
  
Moment's later hot cider was brought to the room, and Draco thanked the house elves for their service. He walked over to the girls who were silently thinking to them and handed them the mugs.  
  
Faith looked up and smiled softly. He'd helped her so much she didn't know how she could have deserved it, or where to start thanking him. Dawn just took the mug not saying anything. Faith stood up after finishing her drink and knelt in front of Dawn. The younger girl just looked so lost, and in great pain. Hugging her she whispered, "I've got to talk to Dumbledore about the arrangements I'll be right back."  
  
After she nodded Faith stood up and looked into Draco's understanding eyes. He pulled her into a hug, and kissed the top of her head and watched as she sadly walked from the room.  
  
Minutes later she was at Dumbledore's office. Sighing she said the password and began climbing the stairs. Knocking once and waiting for an answer that she heard a moment later. She opened the door and peered in, seeing him sitting at his large desk motioning for her to come in.  
  
"I'm sorry to bother you at such a late hour, Albus, but I've just received word that Buffy would like Dawn and me to return to the hellmouth for a funeral." She told him trying hard not to begin crying again.  
  
"Of course." He replied knowing not to ask. "How would you like to travel?" He asked standing from his chair and walking to comfort his lost professor.  
  
"The fastest but safest way possible. Because of the great threat on the hellmouth, Buffy is forced to send her letters to a friend in another state and from there they're sent to me. The funeral is tomorrow evening." She offered.  
  
"Ah the floo network it is." He sighed. "Have you informed Professor Lupin?"  
  
"No Albus, but I can have Draco and Harry teach classes tomorrow as they are my best students." She answered.  
  
"Alright. Why don't you head to your room pack what you and Dawn need and meet me here in twenty minutes to floo out." He replied.  
  
"Thank you Albus." Faith replied numbly. She turned and walked out the door and back to her room without so much of a word to those she passed. "Slayer." She whispered and the door opened. She noticed that nothing had changed since she'd left moments before.  
  
Draco heard the door open and saw a drained slayer walk into the room. He saw the look in her eyes, and nodded for her to help Dawn. She thanked him softly and walked with Dawn out of the room.  
  
Once at the Gryffindor tower Faith kindly asked the fat lady in the pink dress if she would open the door. The lady nodded at Faith because she knew that she was a professor. "Hermione, would you please help Dawn pack some things. And please no questions." Faith replied.  
  
"Sure, Faith." Hermione replied taking Dawn's hand in hers and lead her to their shared room.  
  
Faith waited for a few moments before someone from the house asked why she was here. She ignored the question and asked one of her own, "Where's Harry?"  
  
"He's in his room with Ron." One of the boys answered.  
  
"Will you please tell him that I need to talk to him." Faith asked and watched as he walked up the opposite set of stairs leading to the male dorms.  
  
"What is it, Faith?" Harry asked moments later.  
  
"I need you to help Draco with classes tomorrow. I've informed Professor Dumbledore that the two of you would be taking over for me while I'm gone." She began but held up her hand silencing him before continuing, "I want you to show those moves I showed you on the roof the other night when we were training. As for the younger students the notes are on top of the desk."  
  
He nodded his head in understanding, knowing that she'd tell him if she wanted him to know.  
  
"Thank you." She replied and looked up to see a tearstained faced Dawn. Walking over to her she pulled her into a warm embrace. "Are you ready?" She whispered. When Dawn nodded she pulled away but kept an arm around her waist. Accepting the bag from Hermione she lead a still crying Dawn out of the tower.  
  
They meet Draco halfway between the Gryffindor tower and Dumbledore's office. Thanking him again, she told him what she told Harry. She also asked him not to mention anything about what he heard her say, having a feeling that he thought it was Buffy they were mourning.  
  
She hugged him goodbye before walking up the stairs. Knocking on the door she heard more than one voice call "enter" as she opened up the door. Taking in the sight of Snape, Lupin and Dumbledore sitting around his desk she nodded her hello.  
  
"Are you two ready?" Dumbledore asked. When Faith nodded again he explained how the floo powder worked. When he was done he asked if she had any questions.  
  
"Will I do the same thing to come back, and if so am I taking some with me?"  
  
"Yes, and yes." Dumbledore replied handing her a small urn to place in her bag. Once she'd done so he asked, "Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes." Faith replied, and Dawn just nodded. "Should we go together, Albus or would it be safer if we went one at a time?"  
  
"You probably should go one at a time, because of the effects of the suddenness of the journey. Perhaps you should go first. We'll make sure she leaves after you do."  
  
Nodding her okay she looked at Dawn, "I need you to hold on for just a little longer, okay."  
  
"Okay." She whispered so quietly that hardly anyone heard her.  
  
"I'll see you on the other side." Faith replied which got Dawn to smile, even if it was a very small one. "Buffy Summers, Sunnydale!" Faith called after she'd stepped into the fireplace. Throwing the powder down she was surrounded by green fire and then was gone.  
  
Dumbledore gave her a soft smile and walked her to the fireplace. "Have a good trip." He replied.  
  
She stepped into the fireplace like Faith had and repeated the same action.  
  
Faith stumbled out of the fireplace mumbling, "Whoa that was weird." Shortly after she was out Dawn came flying out. "Don't worry, I got you." Faith said holding the poor girl up.  
  
"Dawn!" A voice behind her called.  
  
"Buffy!" Dawn echoed. They joined in a tight embrace, filled with tears of happiness and sadness. "I missed you so much." They cried.  
  
Faith felt out of place at the moment. Taking her eyes off the sisters, she looked around the room. She saw four shocked faces of three people she knew. "Hey, guys." She said.  
  
"Faith, what are you doing here?" Xander asked.  
  
"Well I got the letter from Buffy about Joyce. So I brought Dawn with me so that she didn't have to do that alone." She answered feeling suddenly nervous under their stares.  
  
Buffy walked over to her fellow slayer and hugged her as she said, "I'm so glad you're here."  
  
"You didn't tell them did you." Faith whispered returning the hug.  
  
"I didn't know how." Buffy replied, but turned to the group and said, "It's alright guys. She's a teacher at the place we sent Dawn."  
  
"You're a teacher?" Willow asked obviously surprised.  
  
"I know, kinda weird huh." Faith said not feeling so nervous now. "When I was in jail, I had this pen pal from this school and we'd write back and forth." She began, and before long they knew the whole story of the last six months. "And here we are today." She finished.  
  
"Wow, sounds like you've had more fun than we have." Xander replied very impressed.  
  
"Well anything's more fun than demons and hellmouths.except maybe jail." Faith laughed softly. Faith pulled out the floo powder and saw a note attached. She read it quickly.  
  
'Dear Faith,  
As you know I've sent you to Sunnydale with some Floo Powder. The Summers' home is now on the Floo network until the beginning of next year should Dawn continue coming to Hogwarts.  
Hope things are well, at least as well as they can be. Give Ms. Summers' my regards for her loss. Return safe and sound. Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore.'  
  
Faith silently handed the note to Buffy who in turn handed it to Dawn and on down the line. "So that basically means you can travel to see us anytime. Plus I saw Albus doing this awesome thing with it. He started a fire in the fireplace and then threw some of this in it and called out a person that he wanted to talk to. And their head appeared in the fireplace. It was very cool." Faith told the group.  
  
"So have you learned a lot?" Willow asked.  
  
"A few things here and there. Draco taught me how to start a fire, I've learned some charms mostly for healing." She answered. She laughed and at their looks she told them the story about the chaos demons.  
  
"You're serious?" Questioned Giles.  
  
"Swear to high heaven." Faith laughed. "He turned out to be a good friend once we got past that." She turned to Dawn, "Have you told them about Snape?"  
  
"Augg, awful man." Dawn grunted.  
  
"Seriously? You don't like him?" Faith was shocked. She'd heard stories from both parties and found him to be a practical teacher.  
  
"I don't think he likes me." She stated.  
  
"Don't let him bother you. A secret from me to you." She replied which caught everyone's attention. "He's really a softy." She stated.  
  
"No way." Dawn protested.  
  
"Seriously. When we first met he was all hostile and glaring. After he found that I didn't scare easily and that I wasn't there to cause trouble we had some good times."  
  
Buffy raised her eyebrow, "Does Draco know?"  
  
Faith laughed, "Not like that! Get your mind out of the gutter."  
  
Buffy laughed as Faith pushed her off the coffee table they were sitting on. "Why it's so much fun to tease you." Sobering up she asked, "How's Draco?"  
  
"He's alive and well. He's really good at defending himself. I've got him and Harry doing extra training on nights that they don't have Quidditch practice." Faith noticed the looks and replied, "Think soccer with three more balls, three polls with hoops at the top and brooms."  
  
They were still confused but they could see that she was tired. It was after 2am when they flew out of the fireplace and it was now 3:30. Faith took the couch, as Giles, Xander, and Anya went to their homes. She had a hard time falling asleep, but soon fell into a light slumber.  
  
The next morning the house was a buzz, but not in the good way. The two slayers, a key, and one and a half witches (A.N. I know I sped up the timeline, and changed it a bit so please don't flame me.) talked quietly before Xander and the others arrived. Slowly they all left the house, and it was dead silent (A.N. don't mind the pun) for the trip there.  
  
The service was a beautiful one. Flowers lined up the front of the church; friends of the family donated most of them. The Summers didn't have much in way of family except for those who lived at the house. In one afternoon all that changed, their beloved Joyce Summers was gone.  
  
The next part of the service was putting her to actual rest. Close friends stood by the Summers' girls as they watched their mother be put to eternal rest. Dawn was crying, as was the Scooby gang. Faith, at the request of Buffy, stood on her right side and helped by giving her extra strength.  
  
Buffy was left in the cemetery, because she needed to be alone. Faith talked quietly to Buffy asking her if she wanted her to stay around for another day or so, which Buffy had declined. Faith gave one final glance at her fellow slayer and walked hand and hand with Dawn.  
  
They'd returned to the house a half an hour later in which Faith and Dawn left shortly afterwards. They said their goodbyes and take cares. Faith pulled Willow off to the side and said, "Please take care of Buffy. She's not stable right now, she needs all the strength she can get."  
  
"I will. Protect Dawn." Willow replied.  
  
"With my life." Faith replied hugging Willow. "Don't forget if you need to, you can come to the school." Faith said pulling away from the red head.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Bye Xander." Faith said pulling him into a quick hug. "It was nice to meet you, Anya."  
  
"You too."  
  
"See you around Giles."  
  
"Take care Faith."  
  
"I always do." She replied getting into the fireplace. She called, "Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts!" She threw the powder in down and disappeared.  
  
Dawn follow the same suit and also disappeared.  
  
"Will I ever get used to that?" Faith asked rhetorically. Turning she caught Dawn again. "Got ya."  
  
"You probably wont get used to it, but that's half the fun." Dumbledore replied, blue eyes sparkling. "I trust everything is well?" He asked.  
  
"As good as it'll be for now." Faith replied. "I'm going to get her to bed."  
  
"Okay." He replied watching the two girls leave his office.  
  
They walked down the great hallways without saying much, not that they had to. Faith had gotten pretty good at communicating without words, as did Dawn. "Harry!" Faith called to the seventh year.  
  
"Faith, Dawn you're back." He replied running towards them.  
  
"Yep. Could you take her to her room? She's had a hard day.." She trailed off when she realized that she was sleeping. Sighing she handed Harry the bags as she picked her up. "Lead the way."  
  
Once they got her back to the Gryffindor tower Faith carefully placed her into bed covering her with the soft peach comforter they'd allowed her to have. Not more than a minute after she walked back into the common room she was bombarded with questions.  
  
Sighing she said, "Dawn's mother died of a tumor. Please don't ask anymore, and don't say anything. It's a sensitive subject."  
  
"If it was her mum why do you care?" Someone asked.  
  
"Because when I didn't have a mom she stepped in, like she did with all of Buffy's friends." Faith started. "I'm going to bed now. Good night Gryffindor." With that she walked out of their tower and back to her room. "Hello Stephanie, how's it been around here?" She asked the women in the picture, as she'd tried to catch up on what she missed. Smiling she told Stephanie good night and said the password. She sighed softly and walked into her room only to find Draco on her tan couch.  
  
Breathing deeply she walked to where the extra blankets were and grabbed one. She walked over to her sleeping friend and placed the blanket on him. She stood there for a moment before realizing that he wasn't wearing the traditional robes but something that could be described as muggle pajamas before changing into something more comfortable.  
  
Stepping out of her bathroom she saw that he was still asleep. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to sleep much after her day she grabbed the "Demons Fact or Fiction" book and settled in front of the fire.  
  
Draco woke up before the sun came up the next morning afraid he'd missed her, when he noticed two things. One he had a blanket on him keeping him warm and two the slayer in question was laying on the ground in front of the fireplace with a book in her hands.  
  
Smiling at her position on the floor he lay there just watching her peaceful slumber. Getting up, he decided he should put her to bed. Slowly picking her as to not wake her he carried her up the stairs and placed her on her four-posters bed with her pale blue sheets already folded down. Covering her up he brushed a light kiss upon her forehead before turning away from the women.  
  
"Draco?" She whispered as if in a dream.  
  
"I'm here, luv." He replied at her side.  
  
She rolled over and requested, "Stay." Then she was asleep once more.  
  
Smiling softly he lay next to her on the bed and watched as she snuggled closer to him. He watched as her breathing slowed and not too much later he fell asleep too.  
  
TBC 


	12. The Final Day's to Summer

Title: Pen Pals pt 12  
  
Subtitle: The Final Days to Summer  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, Faith began working through the haziness of a dream filled night. She'd had a wonderful dream about Draco, which now with more awareness she realized that nothing could happen between them until he graduated.  
  
She rolled over and found there to be a body next to hers. Smiling slightly she realized that her dream hadn't been one at all, he really did come to bed with her. She was on her side facing him, and just enjoying watching him sleep. He looked so peaceful that she hated to wake him up so she rolled over to the other side of the bed. Before she could sit up an arm snaked around her stomach.  
  
"Morning, luv." He whispered moving behind her.  
  
"Mornin'." She replied leaning into the warmth of his arms. After a few moments she said, "We should probably get dressed."  
  
Neither moved until they heard banging on the door. Faith jumped up and hurried down the stairs. Opening the door she was surprised to see Lupin and Snape standing there. Raising her eyebrow she asked, "Is there something I could help you gentlemen with?"  
  
"Malfoy is missing. No one's seen him since you left the other day, except for when he was teaching with Potter." Snape replied slightly worried, but knew that if he were anywhere it'd be here.  
  
"Look no further, he fell asleep on my couch. I think he was waiting for me to return from Sunnydale." Faith replied opening the door wider so they could enter.  
  
"Oh, good." He replied more relieved.  
  
"So did I miss anything terribly exciting? Stephanie, told me that I didn't miss much yet she's liable to hold things from me." Faith asked sitting in her chair noticing that Draco had replaced his robes on and went to stand in the corner.  
  
"Nothing really. It was all pretty much normal." Lupin told her.  
  
"Good to hear."  
  
"How was the hellmouth?" Snape asked.  
  
"Surprisingly quiet. I guess this big bad in Sunnydale is scaring the demons away." Faith said, knowing that no one except Dumbledore knew the real reason Dawn was here. They'd decided it'd be best if no one knew. She didn't even tell Draco, having promised a slayers promise with Buffy.  
  
"Really? Anything you need?" Lupin asked.  
  
Shaking her head, "I'm not even sure what's the what."  
  
Lupin saw the book on the ground. "What's the book for?" He asked.  
  
Faith looked where he was looking and replied, "Oh, that's a book Matthew gave to me. It's called "Demons Fact or Fiction". It's pretty good for an author that knows nothing about demons."  
  
"May I borrow it sometime?" Lupin asked.  
  
"Sure. In fact you can take it with you before you go." She replied smiling when he smiled back. Turning to Snape, "Any luck on finding a cauldron that wont melt?"  
  
"Not yet, but before the next year I'll have a dozen." Snape growled.  
  
Laughing she replied, "If you say so."  
  
Snape just glared at her. She knew him better than most people and he wasn't sure if he was mad about it or happy that he had someone he could talk to. "Well we best leave you to prepare for your day." He said with a scowl.  
  
"It was nice of you to drop by." Faith replied walking them to the door.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy!" Snape yelled before leaving.  
  
"Yes, Professor." He replied from his place in the corner.  
  
"Head to the Slytherin tower and show your Prefect that you haven't been eaten." He snapped.  
  
"Yes. Professor."  
  
The two professors left and began walking down the hallway. When they were gone Faith closed the door and began walking towards the middle of the room. Before she could say anything Draco pulled her into his arms and kissed her.  
  
Faith was shocked but returned the soft kiss, that is until her brain kicked in and she pulled away. Brown eyes met gray, before her lips met his again in an equally intense kiss. After a few moments they broke apart but she remained in his arms.  
  
"I'd better go." He whispered.  
  
"You should." She whispered back. Faith's mind was thinking at about a mile a minute. Part of her screamed * step away! *, but the other half screamed * kiss him! * She listened the louder part of her brain and stepped away from him, though she couldn't look at him for fear that his eyes would show anger.  
  
Draco saw her pull away and was relieved that one of them could. He would have loved to stay here with her in his arms for the rest of his life. The thing that bothered him was that she wouldn't look at him. Reaching a hand out to cup her face he brought her chin up so that she could see only love in his eyes.  
  
She smiled when she didn't see anger only love. "Better hurry or Snape will think I'm having my way with you."  
  
He laughed his hands sliding down her arms to her hands and brought them to his lips where he placed a soft kiss upon them. He turned and walked out of the room and was gone before she made it to the door to watch him walk away.  
  
Sighing she closed the door and walked up to her room where she picked out a pair of black stretch jeans and a black t-shirt. Once she was dressed she pulled her professor robes on and went to brush her teeth. She pulled her hair up with a black clip and put her favorite black boots on and walked quietly down to the Great Hall.  
  
She walked in and saw Dawn sitting quietly against the wall behind the Gryffindor table. Walking up the isle towards her the girl she was protecting she noticed everyone's eyes were on her. She knelt next to Dawn and asked, "How are you?"  
  
Dawn looked up and replied, "I've been better."  
  
"I'd imagine so." Faith replied taking a seat next to the other brunette.  
  
"Will it ever stop hurting so much?" She suddenly asked Faith.  
  
Faith looked at her and remembered Christi asking the same thing when they couldn't see their mom anymore. "No, but it does get easier. I remember when my littl' sis and I got separated from our mum and I hurt so badly but she was so young she didn't really remember. Then when my sis and I tried to run from our dad, he caught us. Needless to say my littl' sis isn't around any longer." Faith replied tears showing themselves again.  
  
"Oh Faith, I didn't know." Dawn replied horrified.  
  
"It's okay, Dawnie. The only person to know this is Draco and now you." Faith replied pulling the girl into a hug. "Now why don't you join your friends?" She asked.  
  
"They keep staring at me and asking me lots of questions." Dawn replied.  
  
"Did you want to join me at the professors table?" She asked after looking at Dumbledore.  
  
"Can I?" She asked.  
  
"Sure, come on." Faith said pulling the other girl up.  
  
"Mr. Filch, would you fetch another chair for the table?" Dumbledore asked when he saw Faith and Dawn heading up to the table.  
  
"Yes, sir." Filch replied and disappeared for a moment or two but came back with a chair and placed it on the end.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Filch." Faith replied.  
  
"Your welcome Professor Wilkins." He replied before returning to his own seat.  
  
"Severus, Remus, I'm sure you remember Dawn Summers." Faith replied to the men sitting at her left.  
  
"Good morning, Ms. Summers." Lupin replied.  
  
Snape just glared and Faith received a "See!" from Dawn.  
  
"Behave Severus, or I'll make sure you're my next partner for one of my demonstrations." Faith mocked which earned her a growl. "Touchy." Faith replied turning to her food.  
  
Lupin just laughed along with Dawn. Dawn had never seen this side of Faith before; actually she'd never seen any real side except for the one that's always guarded.  
  
Faith smiled at Dawn glad that she'd been able to make her laugh.  
  
After breakfast she went for a walk with Dawn around the grounds after excusing her from all of her classes. "Do you like it here?" Faith asked.  
  
"I think I'd like it better if I was actually a witch, rather than just sitting in class not understanding anything." Dawn answered looking at the ground.  
  
"I know what you mean, when Dumbledore came to me and offered me a position I was like "what am I going to teach them that could possibly help them" but after my first week, I discovered I could empower them in ways other than magic." Faith explained. "If you'd like I can train you."  
  
Dawn squealed in happy delight. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!"  
  
"Your welcome, but we should keep this between us. I know Buffy wouldn't like it seeing how you're what 15 and haven't learned yet?" Faith replied.  
  
"They all think I'm just a kid sister." Dawn told her.  
  
"Well you'll always be a kid sister to Buffy, but to me you'll be my student, not to mention my adopted sis." Faith grinned at the girl. "Did you want to start today?"  
  
Dawns eyes went wide as asked, "Can we?" When Faith nodded she replied, "Lets go."  
  
A little while later Dawn and Faith were on the roof above her room. "Okay, I'm gonna start out slow and see how you do." Faith told her. "Now I want you to hit this." Faith instructed holding up an orange punching bag. "Ready when you are."  
  
Dawn was a bit nervous at first but once she got the hang of it, she felt she was doing a good job.  
  
"Good, now when you go to hit don't drop your shoulder. It's a giveaway on what you're planning." Faith told her and when she nodded her understanding Faith said, "Now I want you to hit like this." Faith dropped the bag and stood next to Dawn. "I want you to go. Left, left, right, left. Then you'll switch and go right, right, left, right. Got it?"  
  
"Yep." Dawn said and watched as Faith picked up the bag. She did the exercise for a few minutes.  
  
"Grab a drink." Faith told her. "One of the most import things about training is to keep hydrated."  
  
"What's going on up here?" Draco asked pulling himself onto the roof.  
  
"Training Dawn behind Buffy's back." Faith replied. "Classes over?"  
  
"No, Lupin wanted to know why you were making so much noise up here. Sent me 'cuz I'm the only one with your password." Draco smirked.  
  
Faith rolled her eyes. Dawn just laughed. "Get to class, Draco. Or I'll assign you training homework."  
  
"Yes, ma'am." He mock saluted and went back to class.  
  
"Is he always like that?" Dawn questioned.  
  
"No, sometimes he's worse." Faith replied laughing.  
  
"I heard that!"  
  
"Get to class!" Faith yelled.  
  
"Professor Wilkins!" Cried another voice.  
  
Faith made an 'uh oh' sound as she leaned over the edge to get a good look at the classroom down below. "Yes Professor Lupin?" She asked with a face that clearly read, 'I didn't do it!'  
  
"I'm trying to teach a class here." He tried to remain angry with her but with her being upside dawn it became very difficult.  
  
"I'm sorry Professor. I'll try and keep it down." Faith replied, as she was sure her face was turning red because of all the blood rushing to her head.  
  
"Fine, fine. What are you doing up there anyways?" He asked but than said, "Never mind I'm sure I'll hear later."  
  
Laughing Faith pulled herself to the roof with the greatest of ease. "Ready to continue?" She asked Dawn.  
  
"Yep, what now." Dawn asked.  
  
"Professor Wilkins! Get in here." Lupin yelled.  
  
"Coming!" She yelled back and helped Dawn into the window of her room. "Come on." She replied. Opening the door to the DADA classroom she said, "Yes Professor Lupin."  
  
"Could you train her someplace else? The students find it extremely funny that you're up on the roof while they're stuck in class." Lupin drawled.  
  
Faith glared at the students who quickly became quiet. "I can do that for you Professor. Sorry to disturb you." Faith replied.  
  
"It's alright." He replied walking back to the desk in the front of the room. Faith and Dawn walked out and Faith was wondering where they could go.  
  
"Come on, no one's in the Great Hall at this time." Faith said grabbing her training gear and walked down the hall. Entering the Great Hall Faith began, "Okay, next we're going to do kicking. Have you ever watched Buffy practice with Giles?"  
  
"No, they never let me." Dawn replied.  
  
Faith sucked her top lip in between her teeth as she thought about how she was going to show her. Snapping her fingers she walked to the wall. "Okay here's what I want you to do." She stood so that there'd be no way she'd hit the wall. She stood in fighting stance and leaned back on her right leg and kicked with her left. "I want you to start out on your comfortable side standing. Kick-kick-kick. Then switch. Got it?" Faith looked at the girl.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Good!" Faith began picking up the longer red punching bag. "When ever you're ready." Faith told her.  
  
Dawn kicked in the rhythm that Faith instructed and switched legs and did it on the other side.  
  
"Good job. The last thing we're going to do before we head back to my room where, I'm going to show you some healing techniques is the combination of the two exercises." Faith started. "Remember left, left, right, left, switch, right, right, left right, switch kick-kick-kick switch, kick-kick- kick. Got it?"  
  
"Yes." Dawn replied and when Faith nodded she began the exercise. Once she'd finished the first set Faith told her to do it one more time.  
  
"Wow." An outsiders voice said.  
  
"Concentrate, Dawn." Faith instructed. "Good, one more set." When they were done there was a crowd of people watching. Faith looked at Dawn and replied, "Good work, Dawn. Come on."  
  
As they were leaving the crowd burst into applause.  
  
Back in Faith's Room  
  
Draco was waiting there for them to return.  
  
"Oh good you're here. Wanna join Dawn in a lesson on healing, that you missed out on last time?" Faith asked.  
  
"Sure." Draco responded taking a seat on the floor.  
  
"Okay first we're going to meditate to clear our minds." Faith told them taking a seat in front of Dawn and Draco who sat next to each other. "Take several deep breaths." Her voice soothed.  
  
An hour later they were finishing up the final stages of meditation and healing when a knocking on the door sounded in the room. Seeing how Faith, wasn't really meditating just leading Dawn and Draco, stood and headed towards the door.  
  
"Professor, is everything alright?" Faith asked worried.  
  
"A word if I might Professor." Dumbledore requested.  
  
Holding a finger up she walked back into the room and replied, "Take a cleansing breath and open your eyes." Once they did so she continued, "This concludes our training and both of you should head to your respective towers to prepare for dinner. I shall see you then." Her look booked no room for argument as they both stood and walked from the room. She followed them to the door and requested that Stephanie send all visitors away.  
  
Faith sat in her chair as Dumbledore had already taken the couch. "Faith, it's come to my attention that Mr. Malfoy has been staying in your room and that he knows your password." He began but before she could say anything he continued, "While I believe nothing has or will happen because I'm sure you understand the consequences. So I will request that Mr. Malfoy doesn't stay in here, unless it's to train which I prefer if you did it else where so to not put forth the wrong conclusions."  
  
Faith looked at Dumbledore and replied, "I understand, and will inform him when we are to train later. However, I must ask that we'll be able to train on the roof because it adds extra balance and strength that wouldn't be gained anywhere else. But I will change my password as soon as I can."  
  
The twinkle was in his eyes again, "I understand that you feel strongly for him, but I'm not sure the other students, parents or even professors would understand the bond between you and him."  
  
Smiling she replied, "I'm not sure I understand it. But I assure you, as I will to any student, parent or professor that my grading is fair."  
  
"Glad to hear it." He said but then asked, "Will you be joining us again next year?"  
  
Faith looked at him and thought for a moment her words to Dawn came floating back into her mind. "I would love to come back."  
  
"Wonderful." He replied standing up. "I shall see you in a few minutes."  
  
Nodding her head he walked out. She let out the breath she'd been holding as she turned to her room. Changing into a clean royal blue t-shirt and black hip huggers she fixed her hair and replaced the clip before she placed her robes on. Slipping into some low cut boots she headed out her door. Turning to Stephanie she asked, "I need to change my password, should I do that now, or when I return?"  
  
"You may change it anytime, Professor." She giggled.  
  
"Okay, I'd like to change it to.." She looked down the hallway and made sure no one was coming before continuing, "Scooby Gang."  
  
Giggling Stephanie took note and watched as Faith walked down the corridor to the Great Hall.  
  
Faith entered another hallway and felt as if someone from behind her was watching her. Continuing at her normal pace she waited, and just as she suspected someone charged at her. Using her skills as a slayer she whipped around and pushed the attacker against the wall.  
  
Scared eyes meet brown as Faith realized who it was. Releasing her hold on him she asked, "And what might you be doing following me down the hallway?"  
  
"I was just checking your reflexes." He replied which earned him a raised eyebrow from the rogue slayer. Sighing he replied, "I don't know. I saw you and couldn't help it."  
  
Laughing she pulled him into a hug. "So where's the rest of the gang?"  
  
"They don't know I'm here." He replied. At her pointed look he continued, "I was just checking on the Dawnster."  
  
"Would you like to join us for a wonderful meal?"  
  
"Did someone mention food? He asked.  
  
Laughing she replied, "Come on, I'll show you to the Great Hall." As they walked he caught her up on everything that was happening. They'd surprisingly beaten Glory so both girls could return to Sunnydale and not have to worry about some evil hell goddess being around the next corner.  
  
Once they made it to the Great Hall she said, "Let me get her. I'm sure it'll be more fun this way."  
  
Laughing he replied, "Evil."  
  
"You know it." She winked before entering the Great Hall. Walking towards Dawn she managed to stand behind her without her noticing.much.  
  
"I know you're there Faith.I mean Professor Wilkins." Dawn replied without turning around.  
  
Leaning over she whispered, "I've got a surprise for you waiting outside."  
  
Dawn looked at Faith as if seeing if she'd tell her more but as fate would have it Faith was already halfway to the door. Standing up she raced behind her leaving everyone in the Great Hall baffled. Faith stepped out the doors and turned to her left winking at him.  
  
Dawn walked out and the first thing she saw was, "Xander!"  
  
"Hey Dawnster." Xander replied hugging her.  
  
"You freak of nature I thought I was in trouble." She turned and glared at Faith who was laughing.  
  
"Freak of nature isn't how I'd put it." A sinister voice called out from the shadow.  
  
"Dawn, Xander get inside." Faith replied turning to stare at Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"But Faith." Dawn started looking as confused as Xander.  
  
"Now!" She snapped not taking her eyes of Lucius, feeling their surprise and wishing that she'd been softer.  
  
Xander didn't wait for any other kind of out burst and took Dawn into the Great Hall not liking the way the sinister man was looking at Faith.  
  
Faith just watched Lucius waiting for him to say something or do something. She'd seen scarier things, one of which was herself, so she wasn't about to back down because of this slip of a man who happened to be a wizard.  
  
Inside  
  
Draco watched as someone hurriedly escorted Dawn back into the Hall. He didn't know who it was, but figured him to be friends with Dawn. He began to worry when Faith hadn't re-entered the room and noticed that Snape and Lupin noticed it too. He stood in time to hear a crack of thunder that echoed from the hallway. Running out the door with most of the students and professors he came face to face with his father and a figure lying on the ground.  
  
* Oh, god! Faith. *  
  
TBC 


	13. Faith's Fall

Title: Pen Pals pt 13  
  
Subtitle: Faith's Fall  
  
Author's Notes: ~ ~ Dreamlike world  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco watched helplessly as Madam Pomfrey and Professor Lupin took Faith to the hospital wing. He noticed that Professor Snape, which surprised just about everyone, including Lucius, had taken down his father.  
  
Draco sat numbly in a chair at the foot of the bed while Professor Pomfrey was trying her best to fix whatever Lucius did. He heard someone enter the room, but didn't notice he was too busy staring at the women he might lose all because of his father.  
  
"Poppy how is she?" Dumbledore asked worry etched into his features.  
  
"Better, but I still don't know what he did to her." She replied not taking her attention off the still form of the girl on the bed. "Whatever it is, I can't undue it."  
  
Draco heard this and snapped. He ran from the room to the one place he felt comfortable. His slayer's room. Once he reached the portrait of Stephanie he said, "I know she changed her password, but I have to get in."  
  
"I'm sorry dearie. My hands are tied." Stephanie replied to the man in front of her.  
  
Draco slumped against the wall behind him. Pulling his knees to his chest he laid his head down. He didn't know how long he sat there. People passed him but didn't say anything for fear that they'd upset him further.  
  
"Draco?" A small voice called.  
  
Draco looked up to see Dawn. "Yes."  
  
"You've got to move, Faith wouldn't want you to feel sorry for her." Dawn said taking a seat next to him. * He looks so sad. *  
  
"I can't help it. She's the one person that knows me for me and not as a Malfoy." He replied spitting out his last name. He didn't know who he was angrier with his dad or himself for getting too attached to Faith.  
  
"I remember when she first came to Sunnydale all those years ago." Dawn replied getting his attention. "She was liked by everyone but Buffy. After she went all black hat I was so mad because she was the only person that talked to me like I wasn't just a kid. Then she was put into the coma by Buffy and I just couldn't believe it."  
  
Draco looked at Dawn. He hadn't realized that she cared for her just as much as he did, although his reasons were different.  
  
"Then she woke up and was deeply angry at Buffy, said that she stole her life. She came by the house and held my mom hostage. She was nice to me even though she was angry, just told me to stay in my room and not come out." Dawn told him unsure why she had this need to tell him. "I still liked her even after all that, though for Buffy's sake I pretended to hate her."  
  
"She's got a way about her, doesn't she?" Draco asked.  
  
"Who, Buffy or Faith?" Dawn questioned.  
  
"Both."  
  
"Yes they do. Faith's strong, she's been through too much to just quit." Dawn replied placing her hand on his arm. "Especially since she'll have someone waiting for." She added which got a smile from Draco. "What do you say we head over to see how she is?"  
  
"I'd like that." He replied standing up. They walked in silence for a while and before they entered the hospital wing he stopped and hugged Dawn. "Thanks." He whispered.  
  
Dawn hugged back and said, "Your welcome."  
  
Together they walked in to see Pomfrey still hurrying around the room. "Any change, Professor?" Draco asked once they neared her bed.  
  
"A little. She hasn't woken up and hasn't gotten any worse. Still don't know what he did to her, but if she keeps improving she'll pull through." She told them.  
  
"Can we stay and keep her company?" He asked.  
  
"Sure, I've done all I can for now." Pomfrey replied.  
  
The last week of classes was upon all the students. Most wondered how they would take the second half of their DADA exam, if there would even be one. Draco and Dawn spent any free moment at Faith's bedside hopping that today would be the day she'd wake up. Dawn had taken over teaching the younger students classes while Harry and Draco took on training Dawn and the older years.  
  
~ Faith looked around at the world she was in. It seemed so familiar, but she couldn't place where she was. It was filled with memories long forgotten.  
  
A guide came to her telling her, "There are great dangers that you must survive, but remember nothing in this world is how it should be."  
  
She looked at her guide and replied, "I know you. You're the man from the jail. What's this all about?"  
  
"I cannot tell you, but I can say if you don't survive this Lucius has won and Draco will be left in his world to face the darkness he fears."  
  
Before she could ask anything else someone grabbed her from behind. She head-butted him and he released her enough to throw him on the ground. She looked up to see her guide had disappeared. * Great. * Looking to where she'd thrown the man, she saw that he was no longer there. * Huh? *  
  
She walked around and saw nothing and wondered if it was safe anywhere. "Look what we have here." A familiar voice called from behind her.  
  
Turning around she was shocked to see an earlier form of her self! Blinking her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things.  
  
"What's the matter? Never thought you see me again." She asked sauntering up to her older self.  
  
Faith finally found her voice and replied, "Nah, it was more like I hoped I wouldn't see you again."  
  
Laughing the leather clad Faith continued walking to her. "Well than shall we see who'll land on top?" She asked sinisterly after closing the distance between the two.  
  
"Sure, give us a little kiss." (A.N. for all intents purposes the good Faith will be known as Faith and the evil Faith will be known as the first.) Faith replied causing the first to smirk.  
  
The first had done a left hook that made Faith's head swing to the side. Turning back to the first, Faith backhanded her, which sent her sprawling on the ground. The first did a leg sweep that Faith had jumped over before she stood up again. ~  
  
"Any change?" Harry asked Draco.  
  
"No. Pomfrey doesn't know what he did but whatever it is, it's pretty bad." He replied. Noticing bruises appearing on her skin, though no one's touched her in over an hour.  
  
Harry looked from Faith, his mentor, to his friend, though he'd never admit it aloud, and said, "You should get some sleep."  
  
Draco turned his gray eyes to Harry, "I can't until I know she's alright."  
  
Harry noticed for the first time the dark rings under his eyes indicating he hadn't slept much since Lucius cursed their beloved professor late last week. His eyes were sad, and filled will lost hope of ever having her wake up. Harry placed a comforting hand on the other man's shoulder and replied, "I can sit here while you get some sleep. If there's any change I'll come get you."  
  
Draco noticed for the first time how tired he was and nodded slightly before turning to his slayer. * I'll be back, my slayer. * He thought while kissing her check. It was no secret about Draco's feelings for the slayer, so he didn't worry about Potter spreading stupid rumors. "Thanks." He replied walking from the hospital wing the first time since he came back on that day.  
  
~ Faith and the first sent kicks and punches at each other, but neither giving the other the edge to win. Faith who'd been studying her younger self had been noticing different openings that weren't there earlier. Seeing an opening she used it to her advantage and sent the first flying backwards.  
  
Before Faith could do anything else she heard someone yell, "Faith Elizabeth, Christi Ann, get your butts back here!"  
  
"You haven't seen the last of me." The first called as she ran the other way.  
  
Faith turned slowly to see her father standing behind her. Faith took a step backwards; her cool exterior had turned to one of pure fear. He followed her every movement sending her backwards until she hit the wall.  
  
"No where else to run." He sneered raising his hand to strike at her.  
  
Closing her eyes to the pain that was sure to hit her, she was surprised when it never came. Opening her eyes she saw her hand holding his from striking her. Fear turned to anger as she hit him in the stomach sending him cowering in front of her. "Now you know what it's like to cower in fear." She replied towering over him. "How does it feel to have killed your youngest daughter?" She asked taking in his face.  
  
"I didn't kill her." He denied.  
  
"You beat her to death!" Faith screamed which sent her father back a few inches. "I was lying no more that two feet from you as you beat her to death. I heard her screams as you took pleasure in hitting her over and over again." She yelled.  
  
"I.." He started.  
  
"Don't! There's nothing you can say to make it better. Christi's dead because of you!"  
  
"Faith, you have to forgive him." The guides voice replied.  
  
"What?" She screamed turning to face calming blue eyes.  
  
"You have to forgive him." He repeated. "Christi has."  
  
Faith's eyes went wide as she remembered the night. * "Faith, I forgive him. I know he didn't mean to, but you need to forgive your self as well as him." * Christi's voice echoed in her head. Turning to look at that man that she'd spent her whole life trying to forget. Sighing, "You're right, Christi." Walking the distance between her and her father she bent down and hugged him. "I forgive you, like those that have forgiven me." A single tear slipped down her face. ~  
  
A couple of hours passed before Draco returned to the hospital wing looking rested but still worried about Faith. Smiling when he saw a sleeping Dawn leaning against a surprisingly awake Harry. "Anything?" He whispered.  
  
"Nothing. Though the bruises that were there earlier have disappeared, leaving tears in their wake." Harry told him.  
  
* Tears? * He thought, and then he remembered something his father had taught him. Running from the room to find Dumbledore, knowing that it was dark magic and therefore restricted him from looking. Once he got to the office he noticed that the stairs were already visible and raced up them. Knocking on the door he waited until he heard someone on the other side say, "Enter."  
  
He opened the door and found that the professor's were having some sort of meeting. "Ah, Mr. Malfoy. Is there any change?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"No, but I think I know what he did." Draco replied which earned him a dozen eyes looking at him. Dumbledore just nodded for him to continue. "She's in a dreamlike state that can keep her trapped until she finds her way through the mazes or trials. The dreamlike state can hurt her, as earlier she had multiple bruising." He told them.  
  
"I've heard of this." Pomfrey replied but continued, "It's meant to cause the person great pain and if she doesn't pass the trials she could die."  
  
Several gasps were heard in the room and there was a heavy silence that followed.  
  
"Is there a cure?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"No. It's something that she has to do on her own." Pomfrey replied sadly.  
  
~ After she forgave her father he thanked her and disappeared. She dried the tears that had fallen as she stood up. Turning to face her guide she asked, "What else is there?"  
  
"I cannot tell you what lies ahead, but you must trust your heart as well as your mind." He replied fading into nothing.  
  
* Hmm, trust your heart. Okay this seems to be like the dream from hell, and he said that nothing is, as it seems. * She thought as she moved along the empty roads. * So that must mean that anything I'd normally do shouldn't be done here. Like I don't think I'd be able to forgive my father like that, but I did. So that means I shouldn't fight me alter ego, because good always conquers evil. *  
  
Suddenly another man appeared and replied, "The cheese does not wear me. I wear the cheese." (A.N. I know, it's corny but I had to.)~  
  
The next day was a bright day as the students sat ready to take their tests. Dawn handed the test sheets out saying that they should mark their answers on their scrolls. Dawn's thoughts turned to her life in Sunnydale and how she really wanted to stay here with Faith. But she missed her sister, Willow, Tara, Xander, Giles and heck she even missed Anya. The two hours passed and she called, "Roll up your scrolls and place them on the desk before you leave. Have a great summer."  
  
Dawn sat with Lupin on Wednesday as they graded the tests of the first four years and handed out grades to the students before they left on Thursday. There was no real change in Faith's dreamlike state, though it was getting harder and harder for them to have faith (A.N. don't mind the pun) that she was going to wake up.  
  
Thursday came and went as all the seventh year students graduated and the others headed home for the summer brake. Dawn, Draco and Harry all stayed at the school with the professors that didn't leave with the students. Among the ones that stayed were Pomfrey, Lupin, Snape and Dumbledore.  
  
Friday night Dawn had to literally drag both boys out of the hospital wing just to get some rest. "You need your sleep." She told the boys as she dragged them through the hallways.  
  
"But.." Draco replied.  
  
"No butts, Mister." Dawn replied channeling Willow. "See this face, its call the resolve face. There's no fighting the resolve face."  
  
"Fine, but I want to know if there's any change." Draco grumbled.  
  
"Okay." Dawn replied watching him walk down the corridor to the Slytherin tower. They waited a few moments thinking that he'd backtrack after they left, but he didn't, the halls remained empty the rest of the night.  
  
~ "I need guidance." She called hoping that he would listen to her.  
  
"What is it that you need, and choose your questions with care?" The voice replied.  
  
"You said that this world, isn't always as it seems. Well I'm wondering if I have to fight my fears or lie down and take it."  
  
"Your fears are real and alive in this world. You must conquer them, but take heed that if you choose wrongly you'll stay here." And with that he was gone.  
  
"That's not exactly what I would call comforting." She muttered.  
  
"So we meet again." The First purred.  
  
"I guess so." Faith replied. "But I'm not afraid of you, I know now that I can't be you any more."  
  
"Why's that? She asked, not knowing what she was doing.  
  
Faith felt that she was doing the right thing and kept talking. "I don't want to be down that dark hole alone and bitter. I've found my purpose in life and that's to fight the darkness."  
  
"Stop it!" She yelled taking a step closer to her.  
  
"You solve everything by violence and hating everything that went wrong in life. I take strength in knowing that I'm stronger than you." Faith yelled.  
  
"STOP IT!!!" The first screamed running up to Faith.  
  
"You've got no power over me!" Faith yelled.  
  
The first screamed as a white light started eating her up from the inside out. The light grew brighter as she slowly dissolved into nothing.  
  
"You think you've won." Someone purred from behind her.  
  
"I think I'm one step closer." Faith replied turning to see Lucius.  
  
"You've only begun." He replied taking a step to the side reveling Draco.  
  
"Draco." She whispered.  
  
"You were right, father. She was entertaining." Draco sneered. "Muggles inside Hogwarts what's the wizarding world coming to." He continued looking at Faith with complete hate evident in his eyes.  
  
"Stop it." She said.  
  
"Oh, "stop it" I'm really shaking in my boots." Lucius laughed his laugher sending chills down Faith's spine.  
  
"The great rogue slayer," Draco replied but continued, "has fallen pray to the greatest wizard after the Dark Lord."  
  
"NO!" She yelled. Anger flaring up in her then her mind reminded * "this world's not what it seems. Draco must fight the darkness he fears." * "This isn't you Draco, this is the carbon copy of what your father wants you to be. Do you want to live in the shadow, or do you want to shine and be your own wizard?" She asked causing Lucius to strike against her.  
  
"Crucio!" He yelled which sent a blue light that hit Faith in the chest.  
  
Faith fell with pain but was not going to give him the satisfaction of screaming. She watched with pain filled eyes as Draco was shifting his weight. Through the pain she replied, "He'll turn against you, Draco. You think he'll be proud of you if you out shine him?"  
  
"Stop it! Crucio!" He called sending more pain towards Faith's body. ~  
  
Faith screamed in pain, which woke Pomfrey up. She raced to her bedside and gasped as she saw Faith's body racked in pain from the most painful curses around. Pulling her wand she said the counter curse and it slowed her body movements, though she was still in pain.  
  
~ Faith's body felt hot as the blood coursing in her veins felt like fire burning their way threw her body. As suddenly as the pain started the slayer began to push the pain aside. She watched for her moment and carefully planed her movements. * It's now or never. * She thought as she ran for Lucius knocking him onto the ground.  
  
Lucius grabbed for his wand and was surprised that it wasn't in his hand. Faith hit him as she began to focus her energy onto him. He moved to slap her, she grabbed his hand once the energy was focused and sent the pain directly to him. He screamed out because of the sudden pain as she rolled off him towards his wand.  
  
Picking up his wand she replied, "It's hard to believe something so simple can hurt so many people." Turning to Draco she replied, "I know you Draco, you're not him."  
  
Draco didn't know what to say. He was torn he felt certain that she knew him but the man in so much pain was his father.  
  
"The darkness harnesses emptiness. You'll go searching for acceptance going deeper and deeper into the hole. You'll never get it there, with him." She replied pointing at Lucius.  
  
"You think you know, what you are, what's to become, but you've only just begun." A female voice called.  
  
"What's it going to be? Are you going to stay in here, or are you going to fight it?" Faith asked holding her hand out.  
  
Draco looked at her hand, and then for the last time at his father before grabbing for her hand. ~  
  
Faith's head was throbbing. Moaning as she lifted her hand to her head she tried to make the world stop spinning. Opening her eyes she saw eleven pairs of eyes looking at her with concern etched on each of their faces.  
  
"Faith, how do you feel?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Like I got hit by a semi." Faith croaked out. The Sunnydale gang laughed which caused Faith to cringe, "Guys I just woke up."  
  
"Sorry." They all replied sheepishly.  
  
"How long?" Faith asked looking at the professors.  
  
"Almost three weeks." Draco replied.  
  
Faith closed her eyes for a moment feeling strangely weak, opening them to hear Pomfrey shooing everyone out with a few protests. Once everyone was out in the hallway she conducted a quick check up. "How you feeling? Any pains or aches?" She asked softly.  
  
"My head's pounding. Other than that a few sore muscles that a little meditating would cure." She replied.  
  
"Just a few?" She asked generally shocked. "While you were under, whoever you were dreaming about put a powerful pain curse on you."  
  
"Oh, right. The blue light that hit me twice." Faith replied taking the cup offered and drinking an awful tasting potion. "Yuck." She replied making a face.  
  
Pomfrey just chuckled at her face. "You know every one was concerned about you."  
  
"I know. The dreamlike world was.hard. I'd never felt so alone." Faith said sitting up which earned a pointed look from Pomfrey. "I'm just going to meditate. It'll help more than rest would."  
  
"All right, just don't over work yourself." She ordered softly and exited the room to tell the others the results of Faith.  
  
Sitting up as straight as she could muster, she began with breathing deeply. Closing her eyes she began to fall into her meditation pattern. She felt better after only a few moments of meditating and opened her eyes to see concerned gray ones staring back.  
  
"I thought I was going to lose you." He whispered looking at his hands. "All because of me." He added with a little self-loathing evident in his voice.  
  
"Oh, Dragon no. It isn't your fault, no matter how you look at it." Faith replied softly which got him to look up at her.  
  
"But it was because of me that he did this to you." Draco insisted.  
  
Shaking her head she looked at him and said, "While we were alone in the hallway, he told me that I wasn't worth enough to be with you." He began to protest when she held a shaking hand up to silence him. "I told him that he wasn't worth enough to be your father, and that you'd never follow in his footsteps. That's when the blue gold light hit me in the chest starting my dreamlike torment. It was a test, to see if I could pull through my darkest fears."  
  
"Your darkest fears?" He questioned.  
  
Taking a deep breath she said, "I was afraid that I'd turn into her again."  
  
He didn't have to ask who 'her' was, he just moved to comfort her and waited for her to continue.  
  
"I also saw my father." She paused again before telling him everything that happened in the dream. Including the part where he was joining his father.  
  
Draco was utterly shocked, he had no idea that she feared that he would join his father. "Faith, I would never join one that hurts so many for pleasure. I've seen myself like that and I didn't like it."  
  
Smiling she replied, "I know that now, and I guess I knew it before but I'm just unsure about myself."  
  
Hugging her minding her sore muscles he whispered, "I don't want you to ever fear that I would chose him and his ways over you. You're the one thing that's kept me grounded."  
  
Smiling she shifted into a more comfortable position and fell into a deep dreamless slumber.  
  
Draco lay next to her felling content and before he followed her into slumber he whispered, "I love you."  
  
TBC  
  
Author's Note: There's only one more chapter after this. I hope you've all enjoyed this chapter as I had fun writing it. My favorite part is with the cheese guy.I couldn't help it. Please Review; it'll make my day!  
  
Thanks for reading, Faith16 


	14. A Step into the Future

Title: Pen Pals pt 14  
  
Subtitle: A Step into the Future  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Faith awoke the next morning and the memories of her dreamlike world were fading away. She saw Christi standing off to the side smiling down on her. Sitting up slightly trying not to wake Draco.  
  
"Hey." Christi said.  
  
Smiling Faith replied, "You've been watching over me all this time, haven't you?"  
  
"Of course I have. You didn't think you could get rid of me that easily." Christi joked her long auburn hair waving slightly and her blue eyes shining brightly.  
  
Snorting Faith replied, "I guess not." A thought hit her, "Who was my guide? Is he a friend of yours?"  
  
Christi's smile became bigger at the mention of Faith's guide. "You could say that he's a friend. His name is William." She paused for a bit before saying, "Malfoy."  
  
Faith's eyes became wide with surprise. Then she looked down at the still sleeping Draco and it clicked. "Draco's cousin?"  
  
Chirsti nodded.  
  
Faith smiled at her sis, "Are you happy?"  
  
"I am, as he is with the thought of Draco finally having someone to talk to but also to love." Christi replied growing thoughtful.  
  
* Love? * Faith thought.  
  
"Yes, love." Christi replied reading her mind. "Let him, you complete the other."  
  
"I will littl' sis." Faith said smiling but laughed at the stern face of Christi's.  
  
"Are you ready to wake up?" Christi asked crossing the room towards Faith. When Faith nodded Christi hugged her tightly and whispered, "Don't ever forget who you are."  
  
Faith's eyes opened. Looking around the room and finally her eyes rested on the not so sleeping form of Draco.  
  
"Morning, luv." He said.  
  
Smiling she replied, "Mornin'." She tried to move but Draco was restricting her movements. "Problem?" She asked innocently laying flat on her back.  
  
"Yea, you're trying to leave." He said leaning up on his elbow facing her.  
  
Faith raised her eyebrow and asked, "So what if I am? What are you going to do about it?"  
  
Grinning he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. Pulling away moments later he replied, "That."  
  
Faith opened her eyes to see gray ones looking at her amused. "Oh yea." She challenged.  
  
"Yea." He retorted his eyes challenging her.  
  
She smirked and ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him into her never braking eye contact.  
  
"Ah hemm." Someone called braking the two's thoughts of each other.  
  
Faith looked up to see a grinning Harry standing with his arm around and equally smiling Dawn. "Hey you two." Faith laughed shifted to face the new comers before relaxing into Draco's arms.  
  
"We were just coming by to visit our favorite DADA teacher."  
  
"Then why are you here?" Faith joked looking around the room.  
  
Dawn laughed glad that Faith was feeling better. "He's around somewhere, but we were referring to you." She replied smiling brightly.  
  
Faith's eyes went wide as she looked at Dawn and than Harry they were practically glowing. Then broke up into heavy laughter.  
  
Harry leaned over and asked, "What's her deal?"  
  
"Oh, just that she knows."  
  
"Knows what, luv."  
  
"About us."  
  
Harry looked at the still laughing Slayer as she commented, "Congrats you two." After a few moments she calmed down and asked, "So?"  
  
Dawn giggled as Harry went red.  
  
"Really?"  
  
If possible Harry went even redder and Dawn blushed lightly.  
  
"Does she know?"  
  
Dawn looked down as did Harry when Draco finally asked, "Slayer, what do you know that I don't."  
  
Faith raised her eyebrow to the blushing fools in front of her and said, "Someone got some."  
  
Draco looked confused for a minute before saying, "Congrats, now get out so I can get some too." He leaned over Faith to capture her lips in a playful kiss.  
  
Faith playfully swatted him and said, "There will be plenty of time for that later, Dragon."  
  
Draco whined, "But Slayer!!!! I've been an extra good boy and everythin'."  
  
"Now, Dragon no need to whine." Faith chastised.  
  
"Good boy? Pullease." Dawn drawled.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean, Summers?" Draco asked looking at her.  
  
"He never wanted to leave, I had to personally drag him out of here." Dawn said placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"Did not." Draco snapped. "Besides who trained you?"  
  
"Harry." Dawn laughed.  
  
Faith just laughed at their antics. "Settle down you two." Movement caught her eye as she peered past Harry and Dawn to see Christi and William smiling at her and Draco even though he couldn't see them.  
  
"How's our patient?" Poppy asked.  
  
"She's great and dandy and looking forward to getting out of bed." Faith replied sitting up slightly.  
  
"Well you're free to go." Poppy replied as she walked away. "Oh and Faith?"  
  
"Yes?" Faith asked standing up with minimal struggling from Draco.  
  
"Albus wants to see you before you go off too far."  
  
Smiling she said, "Thanks, Poppy."  
  
Faith walked down the hallway with Harry, Dawn and Draco at her side. Once she got to the statue that represented Dumbledore's office she said the password and then turned to the group, "I'm sure he wants to see me about something in private. So if you'd like to you can head to my room and I'll be there shortly."  
  
"Slayer, I don't know you're password." Draco reminded her.  
  
"Oh, right." Faith replied. "It's 'Scooby Gang'." She said before heading up the stairs. Knocking politely on the door she heard a muffled 'Enter' and calmly walked into the room. "You wanted to see me Albus?" She questioned walking up to his desk.  
  
"Yes, I just wanted to make sure that you were coming back for another year." He replied smiling.  
  
"I would love to." Faith reassured him.  
  
"And I'm sure you wanted to know that Lucius Malfoy has been sent to Azkaban for threatening you and use of dark magics."  
  
"Does Draco know?" She asked curious.  
  
"Probably, but his bond with you means more to him than anything he ever shared with his father." Albus replied.  
  
"True."  
  
"Is everything okay?" He asked.  
  
Faith shrugged, "Five by five." At his look she laughed, "I just don't know what to do. My dead sis came to me in a dream and told me that Draco completes me as I do for him. It just doesn't make sense. I've never really had anyone that I could depend on, they usually end up dying or leaving."  
  
"I can assure you that it's true with Draco as well. His cousin passed away when they were younger and he hasn't been the same until you walked into his life."  
  
"It was more he who walked into mine. I know about his cousin. He's been helping my sis watch over me. Apparently they're more than friends."  
  
"Interesting." Albus replied.  
  
"I didn't realize it until she told me." Faith admitted. "I mean I knew there was something about him that I could trust, but that was so unfamiliar to me."  
  
"Trust is a hard thing to come by especially for a slayer, whose life is usually short and detached from the everyday world. A slayer is usually only around her watcher." Albus replied wisely.  
  
"How is it you know so much?" Faith asked smiling softly.  
  
"I've lived a long time." He answered. "Now I'm sure you want to go and visit with two graduates and the key."  
  
"We've got to figure out what we're going to do. Dawn is definitely going back to SunnyD with Harry by her side. I probably should go to make sure B doesn't kick his butt for touching her sis." Faith laughed. "And Draco who knows. I figure he'll come with me to SunnyD and then go home to the manor." She replied standing up.  
  
"I'm sure he'd like you to accompany him, but you'll never know unless you ask. I'll see you late August, unless you choose to stay which is another option." Albus replied also standing to walk her to the door. "Just let me know what you'd like to do, and remember you don't have to pack everything should you leave. That room is yours now for as long as you're with us."  
  
"Thank you Albus. For everything." Faith said as she walked out the door.  
  
"You're welcome Faith Wilkins."  
  
Faith walked down the empty halls of Hogwarts just thinking about how her life had changed the last couple of weeks, to months to years. It was amazing how much she'd grown.  
  
She was no longer afraid of who she was and the possibility of becoming again. Her and Buffy settled their differences; in fact before they left the hellmouth again she'd told her she was welcome to crash at the Summers' home.  
  
She couldn't be happier knowing that her past wasn't going to come back and bite her on the butt. She now had friends, a job teaching the one thing she was good at and she had her Dragon.  
  
Little did she know that her life was going to be anything if not a long and happy life filled with love. But the thing that stuck in her mind as she entered her room to see Harry, Dawn and Draco laughing with each other was * I love him. *  
  
The End!! 


End file.
